Another side of the story
by longliveotakus500
Summary: Nada en este mundo esta escrito ni la vida ni la muerte a veces un simple cambio puede alterar toda una historia. Mal summary filosófico pasen, lean y dejen reviews basado en los episodio 11 y 12 de another
1. Prologo

_26 de mayo de 1998 _

_Lo que creíamos que sería el inicio de un descanso se convertirían en una pesadilla. _

_Una maldición que nos amenazaba estaba detrás de ello o por lo menos eso decían, cuando llegamos a este lugar no imaginábamos lo que pasaría, no sabíamos que la confianza entre la clase se rompería, que otros ni siquiera llegarían a ver la luz del día todo por la culpa de la imprudencia de dos personas que fue lo que nos condenó sin nosotros saberlo al principio. _

_Era obra de la maldición llevada por la mano del hombre eso se podía ver a kilómetros pero quien haría algo así de horrible esa duda se lo dejo al lector aunque yo misma tengo mis sospechas._

_Durante nuestra estancia de dos días o mejor dicho durante este infierno de dos siglos esperábamos descansar de la llamada maldición de la clase 3-3 sin embargo eso no fue posible y a medida que la desconfianza aumentaba, la locura y el pánico crecían, ya nada importaba más que encontrar a la persona que se atrevió a hacer esto y matarlo nosotros mismos, hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho fuera de nuestra clase o no. Mis amigos no se atrevían a dispararle a alguien con el mismo uniforme de ellos pero esa persona nos condujo a esto, fue quien trajo la desgracia a la clase 3-3, fue el responsable de que esta maldición empezara en primer lugar y si no tenía ayuda de nadie acabaría esto yo misma._

_Este relato que está leyendo el lector es un recuento de esos dos días de angustia, desesperación y locura, lo que paso los días 26 y 27 de mayo de 1998 en esa mansión de Yomiyama que llevo a la masacre más grande de este pueblo y como nosotros los estudiantes de la clase 3-3 tratamos de detenerla para poder salvar a los demás, quien diría que todo esto podría pasar por hablarle a una persona que no existe._

_No me he presentado por cierto: soy una alumna de la clase 3-3 de la Escuela Secundaria Yomiyama del Norte ayudante de la encargada de las contramedidas de nuestra clase mi nombre es Sugiura Takako._

* * *

**Bueno aqui comienza mi plagio... digo historia de another esto es nadamas el prologo por que en mi mente tengo otra mas o menos con la misma tematica cada una con una proagonista.**

**Esto esta basado en la locura de los episodio 11 y 12 de another con la tematica de umineko no naku koro ni en la parte de asesinatos misteriosos. Perdonen si esto esta ooc pero trato de apegarlo lo mejor posible. Recuerden dejen sus reviews, criticas, amenazas, demandas, etc con que esta historia se vuelva popular. Tratare de que cada personaje del anime sea mencionado por lo menos por una vez tengo algo en mente para todos despues de todo.**

**Another no me pertenece si fuera asi ya tendria varias demandas de 7th expansion**

**Basado en los motion graphic y trama de umineko no naku koro ni que le pertenecen a 7th expansion.**


	2. Chapter I

_Era un día tranquilo en el pequeño pueblo de Yomiyama un pueblo japonés ubicado entre montañas muy pintoresco al este de Tokio. Este pueblo es considerado muy tranquilo aunque claro a veces lo más simple puede tener secretos profundos. Lo que muchos no saben al llegar a Yomiyama es sobre un cierto rumor, un rumor que se dice se localiza en la escuela local. Muchos creen que se trata de los clásicos 7 misterios de las escuelas que son muy comunes de encontrar por todo Japón cuando llegan a mencionarlo por accidente, sin embargo cuando se cuenta esta historia se dan cuenta de que es muy diferente a la del folclore de la cultura nipona._

_ La historia cuenta que en el año de 1972 existió un chico llamado Misaki Yomiyama que estudiaba en la clase 3-3 de la Escuela Secundaria Yomiyama del Norte. Misaki se destacaba debido a sus altas calificaciones haciéndolo el favorito de los maestros, era un gran deportista puesto que había llevado a la escuela a campeonatos nacionales lo cual hacia que se hiciera popular entre los chicos de la escuela ademas muchas chicas lo describían como guapo o bien parecido, en fin el chico era la completa definición de estar en la cima del mundo o por los menos del mundo escolar: apreciado por todos, querido como ninguno. Sin embargo la vida de Misaki al igual que la de toda la clase dio un giro inesperado: ese mismo año de 1972 hubo un accidente una casa se había prendido en llamas, se tomaron todas las medidas para ver como apagarlo por que según declaraciones de los vecinos había gente en el edificio al final el fuego consumió toda la casa a pesar de los esfuerzos de los bomberos y de algunos vecinos que decidieron ayudar, la casa era propiedad de la familia Yomiyama y en este caso los decesos fueron de Misaki y de su familia que se encontraban dentro en la hora del incendio. Fue un duro golpe para la clase, perder a su mejor alumno y amigo afecto mucho no solo a los alumnos sino también a los profesores sin embargo un cierto día un chico dijo -¿De que están hablando?, Misaki esta ahí sentado, no se ha ido sigue aquí-_

_Esto según cuentan fue el detonante de todo por que trataban a Misaki como si existiera, hablaban con el, se tenían su lugar como si asistiera a clases, si preguntaban donde estaban respondían estaba con Misaki, incluso el día de la graduación se le guardo un puesto y se le menciono entre los graduados, sin embargo todo cambio cuando se tomo la foto final de grupo pues al final en la esquina superior derecha aparecía un chico muy pálido pero con una sonrisa cuando se supone que no había nadie en ese lugar. Era Misaki que había regresado de la muerte._

_A partir de ese momento las cosas se tornaron extrañas en la clase 3-3 por que por las historias que he oído cada año a partir de 1972 han ocurrido muertes, muertes entre estudiantes, padres y maestros que han sido inexplicables aunque algunas según investigaciones han sido suicidios o asesinatos pero todo relacionado con la clase 3-3. Se cuenta que a partir de tratar a Misaki, una persona muerta como una viva se hizo una forma de por lo que he escuchado acercar mas al salón hacia la muerte, sin embargo en los últimos años se ha tomado una medida tratar a un alumno como si no existiera, ignorarlo por completo para equilibrar la clase con la muerte y evitar los decesos fatales de todo el salón._

_En lo personal yo no creo en la parte de "acercar mas el salón hacia la muerte" yo solo creo en los hechos y los hechos son de que ocurren muertes misteriosas cada año sin embargo desde que llegue a la clase 3-3 y era amiga de la designada encargada de las contramedidas de ese año supe que todos teníamos por lo menos un pequeño riesgo y no quería que nada pasara así que me uní al plan de ignorar a una persona para poder salvar a toda la clase aunque muy en el fondo sabia que esto solo eran supersticiones inventadas por el pánico mezclados con el sentimiento inquietante de este pueblo. Como cambiaría mi escepticismo estos días de mayo._

_26 de mayo de 1998 (9:00 AM)_

_Eran las 9 de la mañana y habíamos salido una hora antes de Yomiyama, el día estaba tranquilo, un clima nublado con un poco de niebla típico de los pueblos rodeados por montañas y sus alrededores, estábamos todos en un autobús en dirección hacia una casa de descanso que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo. Era algo apresurado tener un viaje escolar llevando menos de un mes en la clase pero la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaba de acuerdo en la idea por que era una forma de celebrar el regreso de nuestro amigo llamado Ikuo que no había podido venir en varias semanas, muchas gracias a Mikami sensei que fue quien apoyo la idea del viaje._

_Estábamos__ divididos en dos filas de de 15 asientos, cada uno ocupado de un lado por las chicas y en otro por los chicos algo anticuado pero solo digamos de que los ruegos de Akazawa-san para no sentarse con cierto chico dieron sus frutos. En las primeras filas iban nuestros maestros Kubodera y Mikami sensei al igual que el bibliotecario de la escu__ela que creo que se llamaba Chibiki , seguidos de ellos los diferentes alumnos que conformaban la clase 3-3, entre ellos un nuevo alumno que había ingresado hace apenas menos de dos semanas su nombre era Sakakibara Kouichi que habia estado hospitalizado y no había podido asistir la primera semana de clases aunque a su regreso a podido ganarse amigos como Teshiwara, Kazami y Mochizuki con el cual tenia una conversación en su asiento. Voltee mi mirada un poco para encontrar a mis amigas en las filas posteriores a Akazawa y a mi y en la parte posterior del autobús, de la ultima fila estaba ella, una chica solitaria, sin quien la acompañara en su asiento, de baja estatura, cabello negro, ojo de color rojo y digo ojo por que tenia un parche que la cubría su ojo izquierdo._

_Esta chica se llamaba Misaki Mei y el por que de su actitud solitaria era por que ella fue la elegida para ser la no existente, la persona que seria ignorada todo el año para poder salvar la vida a los alumnos de la clase, fue ella quien acepto voluntariamente la responsabilidad y quien se sacrifico por el bien de la clase según le habían dicho el consejo escolar. Poco después de la decisión se alerto a la clase y de ahí en adelante Misaki Mei dejo de existir para poder calmar como se decía al espíritu de Yomiyama Misaki. Misaki tenia una aura misteriosa antes de que dejara de existir pues hablaba poco sobre ella o sobre su familia, nadie sabia donde vivía o si tenia hermanos o hermanas, solo una vez contó algo sobre ella y fue de como perdió su ojo izquierdo quitándole un poco de misterio a su persona pero con las nuevas contramedidas se volvió mas misteriosa de lo que era para cualquiera que entrara a nuestra clase. __Esta chica era quien había captado mi atención desde el inicio de clases pues me parecía conocida de algún lado como si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes sin embargo ella no lo había podido recordar al igual que yo o tal vez planeaba decírmelo antes de la decisión del consejo, no lo se la verdad._

-Sugiura_  
_

-Sugiura

-¿Eh? Lo siento Izumi me siento distraida

-Si, te estado viendo todo el camino comportándote extraña

-Solo estaba pensando un poco

_Quien me había hablado era la encargada de las contramedidas de la clase y mi mejor amiga Akazawa Izumi. Akazawa fue elegida por Sakuragi-san para mantener las medidas tomadas por la clase en orden y asegurarse de que todos ignoraran Misaki, conmigo como su ayudante al igual que con Nakao y Ogura nos encargábamos de seguir las ordenes de Akazawa por así decirlo. De carácter atrevido pero dulce al mismo tiempo, mostraba pocas debilidades y segura de si misma era lo que podria decirse una líder nata aunque también con una actitud poco paciente y algo mandona se podría considerar el completo opuesto de la tranquila, misteriosa y serena Mei. Fue incluso ella quien se atrevió a preguntarle a Misaki sobre su parche recibiendo la normal respuesta de que lo perdió gracias a una enfermedad._

_Cuando Akazawa me hablo me miro con esos ojos llenos de desaprobación mezclado con un poco de enojo, típicos de ella cuando alguien la contradice o como si algo o alguien le molestara. Esa mirada era como si leyera mis pensamientos sobre lo que pensaba de la__ maldición y sobre Misaki y advirtiéndome al mismo tiempo de que ni siquiera me atreviera a hablarle por que echaría a perder todo, Izumi era mi amiga pero aveces podía ser aterradora mas cuando recibió mi respuesta su mirada se torno a la típica chica segura y despreocupada que solía ser._

-Sabes ha sido muy buena idea esto del viaje, nada como un poco de descanso de las horas de clase y de la llamada maldición-. _Me había dicho Izumi acentuando un poco lo ultimo._

-Si es bueno ver que Yukari haya podido convencer a Mikami-sensei para el viaje y de como ella convenció al director

-Fue muy conveniente de que Takabashi haya podido regresar a pesar de su problema cardíaco

-Al igual que la llegada de Sakakibara-kun no es verdad

-No hables sobre ese tema.

_Izumi había dicho esto con un poco de vergüenza en su voz mientras su cara se volvía roja, era típico pues desde que Kouchi inicio su clases en Yomiyama Izumi no se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza según ella me decía._

_-_Es una lastima que el viaje en autobús no hubiera podido ser mixto no lo crees Izumi-san

-Seria una lastima si la idea no la hubiera sugerido Teshiwara en primer lugar

-Recuerdo como le rogaste a Yukari y a Tomohiko de que el viaje se hiciera con chicos de un lado y chicas de otro-. _Le dije con un poco de malicia en mi voz._

_-_Cierra la boca Takako.

_Fue la única respuesta que pude obtener de la avergonzada Akazawa mientras su cara se ponía mas roja de lo que deberia, ella podría ser fuerte aunque tan solo mencionar las palabras Sakakibra Kouchi o algo relacionado con el era suficiente para convertirla en una persona indefensa y apenada y el cambio de lugares si que tenia algo que ver con Sakakibara a pesar de que el viaje mixto lo sugiriera Teshiwara.  
_

_Transcurrió__ otra media hora de viaje escuchando las diferentes conversaciones entre los alumnos siendo la mas destacada las quejas de Teshiwara con Kazami de como su plan con Akazawa no pudo resultar y como este le decía que se comportaba como un idiota_

_Cuando el autobús se detuvo todas las charlas pararon en donde se habían quedado mientras algunos alumnos miraban por las ventanas de sus asientos. Ante sus vistas había lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión que resaltaba entre la espesura del bosque, el cielo nublado y la soledad a los alrededores parecían aumentar mas su aire de misterio._

-Hemos llegado.

_Fue lo único que dijo Chibiki sensei. _

_ Habíamos llegado pero no sabíamos los días de sufrimiento que viviríamos en ese lugar._

* * *

**Y comenzamos esta historia oficialmente. Como pueden ver la historia inicia el 26 de mayo dia de la muerte de Yukari en another pero no se preocupen como dije tengo algo planeado para casi cada personaje en el anime en estos días que transcurren la historia (aunque sean de relleno).**

**Perdón por el capitulo de relleno pero lo considero indispensable para poder hacer la historia**

_**Cuando escriba en italica seran los pensamientos y narraciones de o los personajes**_

**y cuando escriba normal van a ser los dialogos. Me despido y espero publicar lo mas rapido posible el siguiente capitulo.**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que la historia ni los motion graphic de umineko en las que me baso para escribir esto**


	3. Chapter II

**Hola y bienvenidos a la tercera parte de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. Perdón si he hecho algunos personajes muy ooc pero les aseguro que trato de apegarme lo mejor posible a las descripciones de la novela, el manga y el anime.**

**Recuerden_ itálicas pensamientos y narraciones y _normal sin negritas diálogos.**

* * *

_26 de mayo de 1998 (9:30 AM)_

_Cuando nos bajamos del autobús se hizo un gran tumulto en la entrada pues todos estábamos sorprendidos por el enorme edificio ante nosotros. Estábamos ante la enorme estructura algunos sin aun poder creer que ese lugar seria el lugar de su hospedaje durante nuestro viaje. Como dije el edificio tenía cierto aura a su alrededor que provocaba un misterio y un terror inexplicable pero que al mismo tiempo te provocaba una fascinación y un sentimiento de entrar en ese lugar sin pensarlo dos veces. Un lugar perfecto para una novela de misterio._

_En la entrada del lugar conocido localmente como Sakitani Kinenkan se encontraban dos personas mayores esperándonos. Eran los dueños del lugar Kensaku y Keiko Numata conocidos también como los abuelos de Takabashi._

_-_Bienvenidos, espero que su viaje haya sido de su total agrado

-Y esperemos que disfruten su estadía en nuestro local mientras realicen su viaje escolar.

_Ambos eran muy corteses con nosotros, realmente esperaban que tuviéramos la mejor de las estadías pues esto lo hacían por Ikuo que los tenia muy preocupados desde __que fue hospitalizado._

_-_Buenos días, tuvimos un buen viaje a pesar de ciertas contrariedades, pero logramos llegar y esperemos no ser una molestia mientras nos hospedemos en su hogar.

_Fue lo que respondió Kubodera sensei ante el saludo de los Numata. Y por ciertas contrariedades a las que Kubodera-sensei se refería era a que en medio viaje Junta sufrió uno de sus repentinos mareos que eran comunes durante sus salidas y se paso medio paseo aguantando las ganas de vomitar mientras Kawahori trataba de hacer que se sintiera mejor._

_-_Oh no, no es ninguna molestia, de hecho nos alegramos que se les haya ocurrido la idea, no sabíamos lo mucho que estaba preocupada la clase por la condición de Ikuo.

-Takabashi-kun ha hecho amistades muy fuertes en la clase a pesar de su condición, es por eso que con ayuda de sus amigos y maestros logramos que la dirección de la escuela lograra aprobar este viaje al enterarnos de que la situación de Takabashi-kun había mejorado.

_Fue lo que respondió Mikami-sensei mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. _

-Bueno ya que todos están aquí pasemos adentro, parece que un poco de lluvia se avecina y no queremos que se mojen, así que sigamos por favor.

_Seguimos a los señores Numata dentro de la casa, algunos reanudando sus platicas que habían dejado inconclusas cuando llegaron a la mansión. Si el local de los Numata parecía grande por afuera, por adentro se mostraba un gran espacio tan solo al entrar. Al frente de nosotros encontramos el salón principal, muy espacioso debería decir, por que a pesar de ser 33 personas no eramos suficientes para llenar ni la mitad del espacio y al frente de este lugar y de la misma puerta a unos metros se encontraba una gran escalera que daba al segundo piso y a 15 habitaciones del lado derecho y otras 15 del lado izquierdo. Hacia el ala derecha del salón se encontraba una puerta que daba al comedor y dentro del mismo otra que daba a la cocina mientras que en el ala izquierda había otra puerta que daba a un gran pasillo en el cual se encontraban habitaciones extras, los baños y almacenes de mantenimiento entre otras cosas._

_Ambos lados del lugar tenían una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás del edificio el cual era un gran patio con una casucha en la parte derecha que se usaba de cobertizo en ese entonces. Hotel, casa, mansión llamenlo como quieran, pero este lugar se convertiría en el lugar perfecto para uno de los crímenes mas bizarros de Yomiyama y Japón._

-Muy bien clase nos dividiremos en 15 grupos que ocuparan que ocuparan las habitaciones de la parte derecha mientras los maestros tomaran la habitaciones de la izquierda, como verán van a ser grupos de dos personas así que tendrá que compartir la habitación con su compañero.- _Anuncio Chibiki sensei._

-Por favor chicas con chicos, por favor has que sean las habitaciones entre chicas con chicos

-Las habitaciones serán compartidas con dos personas del mismo genero así que no va haber ninguna habitación mixta.

-¡Oh por favor!

_Replico Teshiwara al ver una mas de sus oportunidades de acercarse a Izumi completamente inútil._

-Por favor elijan un compañero y suban a la habitación que quieran, les avisaremos cuando la comida este lista, así que hasta entonces y pueden sentirse libres de hacer lo que quieran-. _Anuncio Mikami sensei._

_-_No puedo creer que otra oportunidad de estar con Izumi se me haya escapado de las manos.

-Descuida Teshy de seguro el resto del viaje podrás tener por lo menos un chance de acercartele a ella-. _Le respondió Ayano-san que siempre tratataba de ver el lado positivo a todo._

-Ademas creo que Akazawa-san hubiera elegido a otro para estar con ella el resto del viaje-. _Replico Ogura-san que caminaba a lado Aya, dando a entender que ella conocía el secreto de Izumi respecto a Kouchi.__  
_

_-_Pues cuando me entere de que tipo la este tratando de conquistar, el muy idiota no querrá toparse conmigo.

-Deja de actuar como un torpe, por que de seguro el te daría la paliza-. _Dijo Kazami, lo que provoco una risa entre todos los oyentes._

-¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para patearle el trasero?

-Conociéndote no serias capaz ni de hacerlo sudar. _Hubo mas risas entre el grupo por lo que Naoya decidió dejar el tema de la paliza a un lado._

_-_Por lo menos podemos elegir compañeros, no se que hubiera hecho si me hubieran dado a Sugiura como compañera.

-¡Escuche eso!

-¡Perdón eso solo era un chiste!

_Poniéndose aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba de la conversación anterior con Kazami ,Teshiwara dejo aun lado el tema. Ese chico aveces se podría comportar como un payaso aunque hay veces en las que estoy de acuerdo con Izumi, el podría llegar a ser una gran molestia._

-Por cierto Sugiura-san ¿como sigue Nakao-kun?, he estado un poco preocupada por el.

-Por lo que he escuchado Kenzou se encargo de el mas cuando llegamos parecía que ya estaba mejor.

-Es bueno ver que Kawahori-kun se preocupe por el ¿no crees?

-Si, al parecer el y Junta han sido grandes amigos desde primaria

-Igual que tu e Izumi

-Si, Por cierto Sakuragi-san respecto a las habitaciones...

-Todas las habitaciones les han sido dadas a cada una de las parejas de chicos y chicas, no sobra ni falta ninguna ¿entendiste Takako?

_Yukari había mencionado esto con las mayor seriedad posible sabiendo a que me refería a Mei la cual venia detrás de nuestro grupo, era raro ver a Yukari tan seria como Izumi pero era una gran creyente de la maldición así que cuando se le dijo una forma de detenerla no dudo en preguntar cual era._

_Después__ de esa charla un poco incomoda cada pareja se dirigió al cuarto que había elegido. Izumi y yo escogimos la 12 mientras que la mas alejada que era la 1 la escogió Misaki como sabrán sin ningún acompañante. Seguida de esa Mochizuki y Sakakibara escogieron la que le seguía, Teshiwara y Kazami la siguiente y Nakao y Kawahori la próxima, empezamos a desempacar y esperamos a que fuera la hora del desayuno._

_(10:30 AM)_

_Cuando avisaron que la comida estaba lista casi todos los que ocupaban las habitaciones de la derecha bajaron en dirección al comedor por que la mayoría no había desayunado cuando se fueron de sus casas. Izumi y yo bajamos igualmente con algo de hambre mientras veíamos como Ikuo nos guiaba al comedor. __Ya dentro de este nos formamos en una fila para recibir la comida que había hecho la sra. Numata. Cuando salimos de esta Ayano-san nos invito a sentarnos en la suya. En la mesa nos encontramos a Yukari y a Yumi y nos sentamos junto a ellas._

_Mire por todo el lugar y al parecer toda la clase había bajado desde el primer aviso de que la comida estaba lista. En la entrada del comedor estaban los maestros mientras que en la mesa opuesta a nosotros se encontraban Kouchi, Junta, Tomohiko, Yuya, Naoya y Kenzou. Al parecer Naoya había reservado la mesa para Izumi sin embargo llegaron Yuya y Kouchi y se sentaron en ella según nos había contado Yumi tratando de molestar a Izumi. Había otras mesas ocupadas entre dos o mas personas como una ocupada por Aki y Kyoko, otra por Makoto y Noboru, una por Sayuri y Yukito entre otras. Al parecer Misaki se había quedado arriba por que no la veía por ningún lado así que me dedique a comer._

_(10:45 AM)_

_El desayuno paso sin ningún incidente por lo que me retire antes a mi cuarto a lo cual las otras chicas se despidieron. Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras me encontré con Misaki arriba de esta. Me quede ahí parada mientras ella bajaba lentamente escalón por escalón, en mi mente pensaba hablarle y terminar con esto de una vez, preguntarle si alguna vez nos habíamos conocido si o no y después seguir mi camino y dejar que ella siguiera el suyo después de todo nadie lo sabría pero al mismo tiempo su naturaleza misteriosa combinada por la superstición creada por mis amigos me hacia pensarlo varias veces. Finalmente subí la escalera del lado opuesto al que ella bajaba por lo que solo pasamos una a un lado de la otra y mientras ya estaba arriba vi que se dirigía hacia la izquierda._

_Este encuentro produjo en mi una extraña sensación que no sentía desde la primera vez que conocí a Misaki por lo que me puse a pensar cuando de repente entro Izumi a la habitación._

-¿Ya terminaste de comer?

-Si

-Voy a recorrer la casa si quieres tu puedes hacer lo mismo

-Me quedare aquí un rato

-Muy bien, ah por cierto hable con Sakuragi-san

-¿Sobre que?

-Tu sabes muy bien nos veremos en la noche

* * *

**Another no me pertenece ni Umineko ni los motion graphic en los que me baso para la historia**


	4. Chapter III

**Cuarto capitulo. Primero que nada la descripción de la mansión me la imagine con imágenes de la mansión de another así que no me hago responsable de las irregularidades de la descripción aquí que las hechas con el anime fuera de esto espero que le guste el capitulo por que se acercan las mejores partes. Creo que esta historia se hará M con el tiempo. **

* * *

_26 de mayo de 1998 (10:50 AM)_

_Cuando escuche esta frase de Izumi primero me quede con duda sin embargo supe a que se refería unos segundos después _

-¿En donde va a ser?

-En el ala izquierda de el edificio, tercer cuarto a la derecha los chicos encontraron una habitación lo suficientemente grande para todos

-Bien hasta entonces

-Hasta luego, nos vemos a las 9:00

_Después de decir estas palabras Izumi salio del cuarto, lo que me dio mas en que pensar tal vez pueda decir lo que pienso sobre esto cuando nos reunamos. Vi el reloj y vi que faltaba mucho para la reunión y para el almuerzo así que decidí tomar una siesta para tomar fuerzas, me dolía la cabeza necesitaba un descanso._

_(1:00 PM)_

_Abrí__ los ojos mientras revisaba el reloj al lado de mi cama al lo cual me sorprendí, pues pase casi 2 horas dormida quien diría que realmente estaba cansada. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al salón principal cuando me encontré con Teshiwara y Nakao en las escaleras, había dormido lo suficiente por lo que ahora ya podía soportar a Naoya mas tiempo._

-Buen día bella durmiente, vaya juro que nunca vi alguien hablar dormido tan fuerte como a ti, no sabes como me compadezco de Izumi

_Eso era suficiente, estaba roja de la pena y aun paso de darle un buen golpe a Teshiwara cuando_

_-_Ya basta Naoya la pobre estaba cansada y no la culpo este viaje ha sido un sufrimiento para algunos

-Aunque mas para ti no crees

-Sin embargo he logrado mejorar para dentro de un par de días sufrir lo mismo

_Este viaje si era un sufrimiento pero no sabíamos que se volvería peor_

-Por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes a visto a Akazawa-san?

-La ultima vez que la vi se dirigía a tu cuarto aunque luego salio por que dijo que no quería interrumpir tu siesta.

-¿Saben a donde se fue?

-Por lo que dijo se dirigía al patio de atrás

-Muchas gracias

-¡Trata de no dormirte en el camino eh!

_Luego me encargaría de darle una paliza,_ _así que entre__ en el corredor para ver que estaba completamente vacio seguramente la clase estaba en el comedor o estaba en el patio de enfrente explorando el bosque por lo que continué mi camino cuando llegue a la puerta que daba al parte de atrás. Mire por la ventana para ver si Izumi se encontraba en el lugar cuando vi a Sakakbira sentado en una banca, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien pero no veía con quien tal vez fuera Izumi, Mochizuki o alguien mas así que entreabrí la puerta mas me sorprendí cuando vi con quien hablaba, era Misaki, la misma Misaki a la cual se debería ignorar, Misaki que estaba de extra en la clase 3-3, Misaki que se supone no debería de existir._

_Kouchi le hablaba felizmente mientras ella solo se quedaba ahí sentada, decía una que otra palabra pero casi nunca una oración completa. Cerré la puerta y me fui del lugar desconcertada. ¿Como era posible que el pudiera hablarle como si nada? aunque claro el no sabia nada de la maldición ahora que lo pienso bien ella era quien había prometido no hablarle a nadie ¿como podía faltar a esa promesa, como era posible ignorar la seguridad de toda la clase por un chico?, o tal vez ella pensaba que todo esto era una simple tontería y solo esperaba alguien que pensara igual a ella o que no supiera nada para finalmente dejar todo esto a un lado._

-Sugiura-san

_Esa voz me había devuelto a la realidad para ver que había regresado al salón principal y al perecer Kazami era quien me hablaba._

-Lo siento Kazami estaba un poco distraída

-Descuida solo te estábamos buscando al parecer Akazawa-san te guardo un plato de comida y subió a su cuarto

-Muchas gracias nos vemos después.

_Subí__ a mi cuarto aun pensando en la escena entre Mei y Kouchi y de como esto afectaría a los demás si llegaban a enterarse, seguramente esto se convertiría en una cacería de brujas si alguien esparcía el rumor._

-Al parecer tuviste un buen sueño ¿no es así?

-Si descanse un poco por que me dolía la cabeza

-¿Donde estabas por cierto?, te perdiste la hora del almuerzo

_-_Estaba explorando el lugar

-Bueno toda la clase estaba preocupada pero no los puedo culpar

-Bueno el sentimiento de la maldición aun esta presente puede que aun no haya pasado ningún incidente pero eso podría cambiar

-Prefiero no hablar del tema, digo para eso vinimos aquí relajarnos y olvidar momentáneamente todo lo relacionado a la maldición.

-Lo siento, por cierto gracias por el plato de comida

-No hay de que ahora como no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar

-Solo estaba durmiendo

-Si lo que digas.

_El resto del día siguió tranquilo cuando se desato una terrible tormenta que al parecer estaba pronosticada por lo que la mayor parte de la clase se quedo en la mansión._

_(8:00 PM)_

_Era la hora de la cena por lo que bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, en este no se encontraban los señores Numata por que al parecer tenían un asunto que resolver en Tokio por lo que dejaron a los maestros a cargo del local, por lo que habíamos escuchado de Watanabe-san la tormenta no duraría hasta el día 30 y los Numata no regresarían hasta el 29 por lo que muchos alumnos estaban enojados especialmente Teshiwara, nadie sabia que tenia esta vez planeado con Izumi pero seguro se había arruinado por la tormenta. _

_Kubodera sensei había explicado que cuando se restauren las lineas telefónicas llamaría al director para solicitar mas días de descanso debido a que la tormenta no nos dejaría salir, lo que alegro a muchos estudiantes, mientras en nuestra mesa empezamos a comer y charlar sobre cualquier tema que saliera especialmente que haríamos cuando continuara el viaje. La mayoría le estuvieron dando consejos a Izumi de como acercarse a Kouchi lo que hacia que esta se muriera de pena, aunque ahora yo sabia que ahora acercarse a Kouchi seria difícil debido a que el pasaba mas tiempo con Misaki por lo que había visto en la tarde._

_(8:55 PM)_

_Había__ terminado antes como de costumbre así que subí un rato a mi cuarto para solo descansar y observar la lluvia. Cuando vi que faltaban 5 minutos para reunirnos salí de repente de mi cuarto para dirigirme hacia la puerta izquierda y cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa por que me había encontrado con ella una vez mas. Cuando vi a Misaki frente a mi no pude contener una pequeña expresión de sorpresa mas sin embargo la deje pasar para seguir yo mi camino. Cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas contra mi me voltee y le pregunte:_

-¿Misaki donde estabas?

_Sabia que estaba yendo contra las instrucciones de la clase pero a estas alturas con Sakakibara hablándole desde tal vez el primer día que llego ya nada de la maldición me importaba en ese momento._

_Cuando pregunte esto esperaba que siguiera caminando ignorándome por completo pero me sorprendió que se volteara y aun mas que me diera una respuesta._

-Estaba afuera, en el patio de atrás.

_Dicho esto siguió su camino tal vez hacia su cuarto o al de Sakakibara no lo se, pero la respuesta me dejo plantada mas preguntas que respuestas pero pensaría en esto después. Eran las 9.00 PM y estaba a punto de empezar la reunión._

* * *

**Another ni los motion graphich ni trama de Umineko me pertenecen cada cosa va a su respectivo dueño. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Nuevo capitulo. Lamento que el anterior haya sido muy corto si lo consideran así pero en los siguientes se que la cosa de escribir se pondrá difícil pero también considero que van a ser el alma de la historia. A partir de este capitulo va a ver algo de ooc-ness intencional así que están advertidos. Bueno empecemos **

* * *

_26 de mayo de 1998 (9:00 PM)_

_Estaba frente a la puerta que me había indicado Izumi así que me dedique a girar y entre. Dentro del cuarto al parecer ya habían llegado todos y solo me esperaban a mi por lo que decidí tomar asiento. Nos encontrábamos frente a frente y había un silencio incomodo, al parecer nadie se atrevía a hablar todavía. Usualmente es Izumi quien empieza estas reuniones por lo que esperábamos su palabra mire y al parecer Junta y Yumi tenían los mismos pensamientos que yo así voltee mi mirada para encontrarme con las de Yukari y Tomohiko._

-Bien ¿les parece si comenzamos la reunión?

_Todos contestamos que si, al parecer quien mandaría aquí seria Yukari esta vez._

-Al parecer hasta ahora las contramedidas de la clase han funcionado, me sorprende que hasta ahora no haya pasado ningún incidente.

-Si ¿pero a que precio Kazami-kun?

-Cálmate Yukari se que todo esto te puede parecer inapropiado pero es por el bien de la clase, prometimos que haríamos esto hasta el fin del año

_Como dije Yukari había tomado la primera opción para salvar a la clase, pero esta no le parecía la mas correcta moralmente pues ella creía que ser tratado como alguien que no existe y que niegen tu propia existencia aun sabiendo que vives es un destino peor que la muerte. _

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Ogura-san, ¿pero que pasaría si tu estuvieras en esa situación, si no pudieras hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ayano-san?

-Al parecer tendría que aguantar, lo que sea por el bien de mi clase.

-Ademas como dijo Kazami esto ha servido por que nadie ha muerto

-Y fue su decisión de ella querer participar en esto o no, no podemos culparla

-¿Pero por que ella, por que de toda le gente en la clase 3-3 la elegimos a ella, que acaso no podría ser alguien mas o mejor aun no podía haber una solución mejor?

-¡Solo hacemos lo posible para hacer que la calamidad no ocurra, solo hacemos lo que han hecho otras personas los años anteriores!

-¡¿Y acaso para eso la renegamos solo para poder salvarnos a nosotros mismos sin medir las consecuencias?!

-¡Todos ustedes ya basta! ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de eso entienden así que dejen de pelearse ustedes tres!

-Si, lo siento Akazawa-san

-Ahora creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre que hacer respecto al chico nuevo y la maldición

-¿Hablas de Sakakibara?

-Si, ya que el no sabe nada de la maldición ¿no creen que lo adecuado seria hablarle sobre las contramedidas?

_Al pronunciar estas palabras todos en el cuarto se mostraron sorprendidos y empezaron a discutir sobre que hacer con la decisión que había tomado Izumi_

-¿Perdiste la razón Akazawa? ¡No podemos decirle!

-¿Por que no? el tiene el derecho de salvarse al igual que ustedes y yo

-¡Por que si lo hacemos reconoceríamos su existencia y todo esto seria una causa perdida!

-¿Que acaso quieres que todos en la clase mueran?

-Me importa esta clase pero...

-¡Pero nada, esto se quedara como esta! Si Sakakibara quiere saber el por que de nuestros actos es libre de investigar lo que quiera solo que no nos meta a nostros

-¡No me importa lo que digan, me oyeron le diré de las medidas a Kouchi quieran ustedes o no!

-¡Y yo no dejare que arruines la relación de Misaki-san y Sakakibara-kun por tus celos ¿entendiste?!

_Yukari estaba agotada, al parecer nunca había sostenido una discusión tan grande como la de esa vez por lo que permanecimos callados un rato sin embargo pronto empezaron a surgir dudas entre todos nosotros la principal ¿como rayos Yukari sabia de la posible relación entre entre Mei y Kouchi? Finalmente Junta le pregunto:_

-Sakuragi ¿como sabes exactamente que Kouchi esta en una relacion con Misaki?

_Al escuchar estas palabras vi que ya no importaban las reglas y que se había roto completamente las contramedidas de la clase._

_-_Este.. veras .. como ... el caso Nakao-kun es ... que...

-¡Tu lo sabias no es así, sabias que Sakakibara había roto las reglas y hablado con Misaki no es verdad! ¡Todo este tiempo lo has mantenido en secreto!

-¡Por supuesto que no Ogura-san planeaba decirles pero lo descubrí mucho después de que el entrara!

-¿Cuando?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Te pregunte cuando y como demonios te enteraste de esto!

-Lo descubrí esta tarde, los vi sentados charlando en el patio de atrás mientras los observaba de mi cuarto

-¡Y cuando planeabas decirme esto Yukari! ¡Es que acaso querías que la clase muriera!

-¡Ademas que hacías observando a Sakakibara en primer lugar!

-¡Eso no te incumbe Kazami! Ademas deberías empezar a pensar tus frases antes de gritarlas Akazawa ¡por que ahora se que nunca te importo realmente la seguridad de la clase cuando sugeriste que Sakakibara-kun se enterara de las contramedidas! ¡Solo querías separarlo de Misaki-san!

-¡Eso no es cierto maldita torpe!

_A pesar de que Izumi había pronunciado estas palabras y frases con toda la seguridad del mundo sin titubear ningún segundo, muy en el fondo yo sabia que Yukari tenia razón y que todo esto era una estrategia de Izumi para quedarse con Kouchi. La discusión se volvió mas fuerte entre Izumi, Yukari, Yumi, Junta y Tomohiko, me había quedado callada todo el rato cuando de repente:_

-¡TODOS CALLENSE!

_Mi grito había al parecer hecho que todos voltearan hacia mi por lo que empece a hablar._

-¡Escuchen esto se esta poniendo ridículo!, continuaremos todo esto mañana así que todos váyanse y no quiero que mencionen esto a ningún estudiante así váyanse inmediatamente ¡Entendieron!

...

-Bueno hoy a sido un día agotador, espero verlos mañana, buenas noches Sugiura-san

_Después de irse Yukari los demás comenzaron a marcharse hasta que solo quedamos Izumi y yo en el cuarto_

-¿No vienes?

-No estaré despierta un rato, tu ya te puedes ir

-Buenas noches Izumi

-Buenas noches Takako

_Deje a Izumi en la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto pensando como habíamos llegado a esto. Hace tres días todos estábamos bien sin ninguna preocupación sobre la clase y ahora ninguno confiaba en nadie ya sea en la clase o en el consejo. Todo esto había pasado solo por que un chico hizo algo que no debería sin saber que no lo podía hacer y fue suficiente para destruir la confianza y amistad de 4 personas. Me recosté en el cuarto pensando como mañana continuaría esta tonta discusión mientras en todo el día los chicos pelearían por lo menos una vez frente a la clase. Eran la 9:36 PM, estaba mas cansada de lo normal por lo tanto no dude en dormirme. Ese día comparados con los siguientes fue el día mas tranquilo del viaje._

_27 de mayo de 1998 (8:30 AM)_

_Escuche el despertador sonar así que un poco fastidiada lo apague. Al voltearme hacia un lado vi que la cama de Izumi estaba vacía, al parecer se levanto antes que yo y que debería estar abajo con algunos que se habían levantado antes. La reunión el día anterior resulto ser un total desastre ademas de que hoy seria peor debido a la desconfianza que tomaron todos los presentes de esa reunión, curiosamente yo era considerada la única en quien confiar de todos ellos debido ya que casi no dije ninguna palabra la noche anterior. Este seria un largo día ademas de que la tormenta de afuera no me ayudaría para escapar hasta la noche.  
_

_Llegue al comedor y me encontré de que estaba casi vacio. Al parecer algunos alumnos estaban rondando la casa en busca de alguien por lo que había escuchado de Kyoko por lo que me acerque a la persona mas cercana para decirme que pasaba._

_-_Buen día Tatara-san ¿cual es el alboroto, por que hay tan poca gente abajo?

-Sugiura-san gracias a dios estas aquí, dime de casualidad esta Akazawa-san contigo

-Lo siento pero no estaba en la habitación, pensé que podría estar abajo con el resto

-Me temía que dijeras eso por que al parecer... hay gente desaparecida

-Desaparecida ¿entonces por que no se lo comunicas a Kubodera, Mikami o Chibiki sensei?

-Ese es parte de el problema, al parecer ellos tres están desaparecidos también

-¿¡Que!? en ese caso quien es la demás gente desaparecida puede que estén afuera aunque con esta lluvia lo creo imposible

-Al parecer las personas que no se han encontrado han sido Akazawa-san, Ayano-san, Matsui-san, Sakuragi-san, Sakakibara-kun, Saruta-kun y Mizuno-kun. El resto de la clase los esta buscando pero al parecer no han encontrado señales de ninguno.

_Lo que me había dicho Megumi me empezó a preocupar por que como era posible que 10 personas desaparecieran sin dejar huella alguna. Esto me desconcertó un rato cuando de repente:_

-Megumi creo saber donde esta por lo menos una persona.

-¿Que?

-Solo sígueme

_Empece a correr con Megumi detrás de mi hacia el otro extremo de la casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta que daba al cuarto de la reunión pasada, gire la perilla y la encontré ahí._

_-_Buen día Akazawa-san

_Izumi al parecer se había quedado dormida en el cuarto al parecer mucho después de que yo me fui por lo tanto no había dormido en su habitación y nadie la encontraba._

_Cuando despertó fue puesta al corriente por Megumi de las desapariciones y como podríamos resolverlas. Nos estábamos dirigiendo al comedor para reunirnos con el resto de los estudiantes cuando de repente en la escalara alguien nos hablo_

-Buenos días Sugiura-san y Tatara-san

_Las tres volteamos a ver cuando vimos a Yukari, Kouchi y a Mei parados en la escalera. Mientras bajaban Megumi pudo sentir un poco mas de alivio en su ser aunque Izumi sentía un odio voraz hacia los tres. Yukari al igual que paso con Izumi fue puesta al corriente de la situación mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor. Se le pregunto donde estaba en todo el lapso de tiempo a lo que ella contesto que fue a hablar con Sakakibara y se había quedado en su habitación. Esta explicación hizo que Tomohiko mirara con el mismo desprecio de Izumi a Kouchi mientras este era molestado por Naoya de como no pudo aprovechar la ocasión con Yukari. _

_Estaba casi todo el grupo en el comedor a excepción de los desaparecidos y de Yuya y Yumi que aun estaban investigando afuera cuando de repente Yuuya llego mojado y cansado al parecer por correr hasta aquí._

-Vengan rápido

-Mochizuki ¿Que les paso? estas todo mojado

-¡No importa solo tomen un paraguas y vengan!

_Obedecimos inmediatamente y nos dirigimos a el closet de limpieza donde tomamos unos paraguas y seguimos corriendo a Mochizuki. Al parecer toda la clase se había ido tras Yuya cuando dio el aviso sin embargo estaban muy atrás y solo lo segiamos de cerca Kouchi, Naoya, Tomohiko, Junta, Izumi, Yukari, Mei hasta mero atrás y yo. Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta que daba al patio trasero y vimos a Yumi parada en la puerta del cobertizo. Nos dirigimos hacia ella con Yuya giándonos mas cuando llegamos todos nos sorprendíamos de lo que vimos ante nosotros_

-Ha comenzado

_Me voltee hacia Mei cuando pronuncio estas palabras para volver a dirigir mi mirada a la puerta del cobertizo. Tenia razón por que este era el comienzo de la pesadilla_

* * *

**Otro capitulo terminado. Espero que les haya gustado por que a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán retorcidas. Como podran ver Yukari sigue viva, la razón es **

**1- No la quiero muerta por que desde el principio de la historia del anime ella tenia la oportunidad de poder ser una protagonista mas de another pero la mataron muy ****rápido**

**2-Ella sera la protagonista de otro futuro fic relacionado a este **

**3-Funciona muy bien en parte para ser la antagonista de los intereses de Takako e Izumi **

**Como dije espero que les haya gustado y los veré en el próximo capitulo**_  
_

**Another ni los motion graphic ni trama de Umineko me pertenecen**


	6. Chapter V

**Otro capitulo mas, este sera personalmente uno de mis favoritos en esta historia ya que es el catalizador de todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante ademas de que este va ser el capitulo que vuelva a mis historia un poco M pero por ahora la dejare en T. Espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

_27 de mayo de 1998 (9:15 PM)_

_Ante nosotros estaba el cobertizo de la casa el cual se usaba para guardar los materiales de jardinería en la casa al igual que otras cosas menos importantes. Era una simple estructura cuadrada con una puerta de acero cerrada con un candado de la cual solo los Numata y probablemente Ikuo poseían la llave._

_Cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos inmediatamente por que en la puerta había un extraño liquido. Era un liquido color rojo parecido a la sangre y se encontraba esparcido por toda la puerta formando unas palabras al parecer en latín mientras al mismo tiempo se notaba un pentagrama debajo de las palabras. Legaron el resto de los estudiantes encabezados por Megumi creyendo probablemente que habíamos encontrado a los desaparecidos o al menos una señal que nos indicaría donde estaban, sin embargo se sorprendieron igual que nosotros al llegar a la puerta del cobertizo._

_La puerta estaba cerrada con candado pero seguramente había algo adentro que nos ayudaría encontrar a la gente desaparecida_

-Takabashi-kun ¿sabes donde guardan tus abuelos las llaves de este lugar?

-Se que guardan todas las llaves del local en su cuarto

-Entonces ve por ellas. Necesitamos saber si hay alguien adentro

_Ikuo partió inmediatamente junto con Makoto a buscar las llaves del cobertizo como se lo había indicado Izumi. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente regresaron con un llavero repleto de llaves al parecer de el local._

_Cuando encontraron la llave se la dieron a Izumi la cual se acerco lentamente al candado del cobertizo, cuando abrió el candado Junta y Naoya ayudaron a Izumi a levantar la pesada puerta que ya estaba abierta. Como estaba oscuro por la constante lluvia Mei había traído al parecer una linterna para ayudar a alusar. Yukari le pidió la linterna a Mei y entro en el cobertizo junto con Mei. Al poco tiempo después escuchamos un grito por lo que Tomohiko, Naoya, Yuya, Junta, Kouchi, Izumi, Yumi y yo nos adentramos en el cobertizo._

_Ahí__ vimos a Yukari con una cara de como si hubiera visto un fantasma o incluso algo peor, también vi a Mei que parecía sorprendida por algo lo cual se me hizo algo muy extraño. Le pedí la linterna a Yukari y ella me la dio mientras su mano temblaba y apuntaba hacia lo que había visto._

-Me pregunto que habrá visto Yukari para que la altere asi

-Seguramente fue algo que se imagino

-Chicas apunten la luz hacia allá creo que vi algo

-Si lo veo yo también, déjeme me acerque a eso sea lo que sea

_Me quede parada un rato creyendo que lo que había frente a mi era una simple broma de mal gusto o solo un sueño creado por mi mente_

_-_¿Takako?

...

-¿¡Takako que pasa que viste!?

-Pero quien...

...

-¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVERÍA A HACER ESTO!?

_Izumi volteo su mirada y vio a lo que me refería. Todos en el grupo que se había adentrado cuando escucharon a Yukari gritar se quedaron sorprendidos, algunos estaban asqueados mientras que otros no tenían palabras _

_Frente a nosotros estaban las 7 personas desaparecidas pero no se movían, estaban tiradas en el cobertizo en grandes charcos de sangre que provenían de sus cuerpos, esto era por que estaban muertos. Kubadera, Chibiki y Mikami sensei eran los primeros que estaban tirados con heridas de bala en el pecho y cortes de cuchillo en la garganta de los cuales aun seguían brotando sangre de vez en cuando y para rematar parecían que les habían destrozado la cara a balazos por que si no hubiera sido por la ropa de cada uno hubieran sido irreconocibles. A Kubodera sensei le arrancaron por completo la cara dejando solo un charco de sangre donde esta debería estar, mientras que a Chibiki sensei le volaron parte de su cráneo dejando expuesto sus sesos que estaban regados por el piso, Mikami sensei no corrió con una mejor suerte puesto que le volaron parte de la cara derecha dejando un gran hueco donde debería estar su ojo derecho y exponiendo parte de su cerebro._

_Mas atrás se encontraban los alumnos desaparecidos con igual heridas de bala. Aya tenia orificios de bala por el cuerpo por que a el__la al igual que Kubadera sensei le arrancaron la cara, Noboru tenia parte de la mandíbula arrancada y una gran cortada que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran querido arrancar sus entrañas, a Aki le habían arrancado la parte de arriba de la cabeza dejando solo un gran charco de sangre donde solía estar su boca ademas de que tenia clavada unas enormes tijeras en el corazón, mientras Takeru tenia atravesado en todo el cuerpo toda clase de tubos de los cuales salia un poco de sangre y había recibido una bala que le destrozo la cara y esparcido su cerebro en la parte de atrás del cobertizo._

_Esto era simplemente horrible._

_-_¿¡PERO QUE CLASE DE BASTARDO SE ATREVERÍA A HACER ALGO ASÍ!?

-¡REIKO-SAN, REIKO-SAN, NO TU REIKO!

-¡SAKAKIBARA, CÁLMATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS YA DÉJALA ESTA MUERTA!

-¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE NO ES POSIBLE, REIKO-SAN LEVÁNTATE POR FAVOR!

-¡SE HA IDO KOUCHI, SE HA IDO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!

_Naoya y Junta lidiaban con un Kouchi frenético y consumido por la __desesperación, por que al parecer según nos contó después la que el llamaba Reiko era su tía que era mejor conocida en la clase como Mikami sensei. Izumi estaba atónita pero esto no le había impedido derramar algunas lagrimas, Yumi estaba sollozando en silencio al parecer por ver muerta a su mejor amiga aunque en su rostro se mostrara mas el enojo que la tristeza, Yukari estaba completamente destrozada por que estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras Tomohiko la consolaba y trataba de apartar su vista de la grotesca escena, Yuya ya no pudo soportar la escena y salio corriendo a vomitar, no lo culpo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Únicamente Mei y yo estábamos impasibles sin decir nada y sin mostrar casi ninguna emoción, yo probablemente por el shock de ver el macabro escenario y Mei simplemente por su naturaleza calmada aunque al principio parecía igual de sorprendida que todos nosotros._

_El resto de la clase llego corriendo a donde estábamos para quedar tan sorprendidos como nosotros. Unos se lamentaban, otros lloraban, algunos habían salido incluso a vomitar. Nadie sabia que hacer todos estaban en un estado de pánico, algunos trataron de llamar a la policía por medio de celulares pero la señal estaba muerta a causa de la tormenta al igual que el teléfono de la mansión. Al final decidimos regresar a la mansión y reportarlo con los Numata cuando regresen para que ellos puedan avisar a las autoridades y realicen las investigaciones necesarias. _

_Kouchi se había calmado un poco sin embargo se quedo en el cobertizo probablemente para llorar la perdida de su tía, así que dejamos que se desahogara._

_(9:26 AM)_

_Llegamos a la mansion sin embargo todos estaban callados, no había comida alguna sin embargo Kazue y Matsuko sabían algo de cocina por lo que prepararon algo con la comida que había._

_Si creía que el desayuno seria incomodo por la discusión de la noche anterior estaba muy equivocada, todos se la pasaron en silencio sin hablar de nada, estaban asustados y nerviosos algunos como Yumi estaban mas que furiosos. Las chicas seguían sin hablarse al parecer todavía tenían muy presente lo de la noche anterior y este crimen fue al parecer lo mas conveniente para que las 3 no se dirigiesen palabra alguna._

_Algunas personas como Kyouko no habían bajado a comer y se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Esta escena era simplemente deprimente._

_Cuando termine de comer salí y me iba dirigir a mi cuarto cuando de repente_

-Sugiura-san

-¿Que ocurre Tatara-san?

-¿Podrias venir un momento? tengo algo que hablar contigo

_Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Megumi y ya dentro de este me dijo_

_-_Escucha Takako respecto a esto que aconteció con las personas desaparecidas y que luego aparecieran muertas sepase Dios como en el cobertizo es muy...

-¿A donde quieres llegar Megumi?

-Cierto te lo diré sin rodeos. He estado hablando con Maejima y Tsujii-kun respecto a esto creemos que hay algo detrás de esto.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-A lo que quiero llegar es de que creemos que es la maldición de la clase es la que hizo esto ¿que otra forma habría de ser?

-Entonces le dejas este crimen a una superstición de hace 26 años

-¿Que otra cosa seria entonces? La otra opción es de que haya un asesino suelto por el bosque

-Todo puede ser posible en este mundo Megumi

_Al escuchar esto Megumi se quedo paralizada no sabiendo que podría decir decir y para la alternativa que le di hasta que finalmente solo dijo_

_-_Solo habla con Izumi y Yukari respecto a todo esto

_Dicho esto se fue dejándome sola en mis pensamientos. Esto era imposible de creer 7 personas que han muerto de la forma mas brutal posible, sus muertes parecían sacadas de algún anime, manga novela de horror y sin embargo lo que me preguntaba yo al igual que probablemente toda la clase era quien pudo haber cometido este crimen. Como había dicho Megumi lo mas probable es de que hubiera algún psicópata afuera, esa era la única posibilidad, aunque había otra pero la segunda era simplemente ilógico la segunda posibilidad es de que alguien de la clase los hubiera matado pero esto era imposible ninguno de mis amigos o de mis conocidos puede ser un asesino sanguinario, nadie era capaz de esto, ni siquiera la misteriosa y enigmática de Misaki Mei seria capaz de algo tan cruel, la tercera posibilidad era simplemente absurda la tercera era de que en verdad la maldición estuviese haciendo efecto de la clase. La ultima opción ya rayaba el borde de la locura por lo que la descarte __rápidamente por lo que teníamos solo un asesino que nos acechaba aunque esto no ponía muy tranquila, solo teníamos que estar dentro de la casa hasta que los Numata volvieran y todo regresaría relativamente a la normalidad, solo teníamos que sobrevivir 1 día mas y esta pesadilla acabaría._

_Este era tan solo el comienzo de un infierno._

* * *

**Y empezamos con la masacre, espero que hasta ahora la historia les agrade por que se vendrán mas giros y drama en esta historia, después de todo es la serie another de la que estamos hablando.**

**Hubo 7 muertes en el capitulo las cuales son las de:**

**Reiko Mikami**

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Les recuerdo que no hay ningún OC aquí así que todos pertenecen al anime, manga y novela de another.**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que los motion graphic y trama de Umineko**


	7. Chapter VI

_27 de mayo de 1998 (9:36 AM)_

_Al dejar el cuarto de Megumi después de la pequeña charla que tuvimos por así decirlo, me empece a pasear por el salón principal pensando quien seria el culpable de los crímenes. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de cuando escuche un ruido de un plato romperse en el comedor. _

_Salí__ corriendo en dirección al ruido temiendo lo peor, tal vez el asesino había roto o abierto la ventana y ahora trataba de matar a los que estaban adentro y aun asi abri la puerta del cuarto sin pensar tan siquiera en las consecuencias pero en mi caso hubiera preferido encontrar al asesino por que lo que vi tal vez seria peor que ver la cara del desgraciado ser que le hizo esto a nuestros amigos y maestros._

_Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue a tres grupos de personas dos a lados opuestos del comedor y el tercer grupo si se le pudiera llamar así por que solo eran Naoya, Yuya y Megumi estaban entre los dos grupos. Cuando abrí la puerta todos voltearon a verme rápidamente y pude ver quienes los conformaban. El primer grupo que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del comedor estaba conformado por Izumi, Yukari, Yumi, Tomohiko y Junta mientras que el de la parte derecha tenia mayoría de gente de la clase y al parecer al frente de este se encontraban Manabu, Yukito y Sayuri lo cual me pareció muy raro ya que ella no había sido mencionada por Megumi como una de las personas que apoyaban la teoría de la maldición._

-Sugiura me alegro que vengas esto no estaría completo sin ti

-¡A ella no la metas es esto me oíste!

-¡Ella comparte la misma responsabilidad que ustedes Akazawa!

-¿De que rayos están hablando?

-Hablo de las personas que iniciaron la calamidad en la clase 3-3

-Kakinuma-san por favor solo cálmate

-¡No me digas que me calme Megumi, sabes tan bien como yo que lo que digo es verdad!

-¡Te estas comportando como una loca eso es lo que se!

-¡Tu solo estas aquí por Akazawa así que no digas nada Teshiwara!

-¡También estoy aquí por mi amigo!

_-_¿Y para que defenderlo si tiene la misma culpa que ellos?

-Eso no es verdad el no tiene la culpa y ni siquiera Kouchi que es nuevo en la escuela

-Entonces ¿eso no lo haría sospechoso de romper las reglas Mochizuki?

-Escucha Sayuri puede que el tenga algo que ver pero el verdadero culpable es...

-¡Ya basta Yumi! acordamos no hablar de eso ademas primero tenemos que salir de esta situación, luego entre nosotros discutiremos todo lo que tengas que decir

_Yumi no dijo mas aunque murmuro algunas palabras que nadie pudo entender u oír puede que en ese mismo momento el odio de Yumi hacia Izumi y Yukari la consumía al igual que el odio que Izumi sentía contra Mei y Yukari pero Izumi a diferencia de Yumi no pensaba denunciar las faltas de Yukari, Mei y mucho menos de Kouchi en una situación como esta solo para salvarse de las acusaciones del resto de la clase. Eso era bajo, muy muy bajo._

-Ustedes prometieron que esto no pasaría, prometieron que resolverían el problema, que nadie iba a morir ¡pero miren lo que paso, es obvio que no supieron que hacer, que rompieron las reglas, que fallaron en cumplir sus promesas!

_Aunque odiara admitirlo Sayuri tenia razón en parte puesto que Yukari tenia la intención de guardar el secreto de Mei Y Kouchi mientras que Izumi estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas por Kouchi y al hacer esto arrastraron a todo el consejo y a Kouchi con ellos. Por lo que vi Sayuri no era la única que pensaba así, varias personas de la clase pensaban igual que ella Sachiko, Manabu, Yukito, Daisuke, Naomi muchos pensaban con ese sentimiento de terror y enojo, terror hacia la maldición y enojo hacia los mismos representantes sin pensar tan siquiera que el mismo odio que ellos sentían lo sentían mis amigos hacia cad uno de ellos mismos._

-Sayuri necesito que te calmes un poco y escuches

-Vaya, vaya ya era hora de que dijeras algo, esto seria algo aburrido si alguno de ustedes no diera pelea. Adelante di lo que quieras Sugiura no servirá para salir de esta.

-Escucha he sabido que la mayoría de ustedes piensan que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es por culpa de la maldición. Yo también creo que mientras mantengamos las reglas del salón sobreviviremos, sin embargo las acusaciones hacia los representantes y los encargados de las contra medidas e incluso contra Sakakibara no tienen nada que ver con este caso. A ellos les importa la clase y sus vidas así que creo que romper las reglas no les convendría mucho y respecto a Sakakibara, el es nuevo no sabe nada de esto así que creo que ni siquiera se haya fijado en los detalles de la clase por lo tanto no creo que lo que sea que haya pasado sea culpa de ellos.

_Cuando termine no hubo mas que silencio, Naoya, Yuya y Megimi me miraban con aire de gratitud, Izumi y los demás estaban sorprendidos mientras que Sayuri y su grupo murmuraban como destruir esta teoría que les había planteado. Yo estaba nerviosa por que ni siquiera la mitad de lo que había dicho era verdad. Yo no creía para nada en la maldición, Yukari probablemente había hablado con Mei y Kouchi la noche anterior respecto a la reunión mientras que el resto del grupo había reconocido la existencia de Mei la noche anterior, Kouchi conversaba con ella como si nada pasara e incluso yo misma había tenido una conversación con ella rompiendo las reglas en lo absoluto. Solo necesitaba que el grupo de Sayuri no viera a través de esta ilusión y se conformara con la respuesta que les había dado._

-En ese caso ¿como explicas las muertes?

_La pregunta de Manabu me tomo desprevenida, estaba tan ocupada defendiendo la presunta inocencia de mis amigos que se me había olvidado la parte mas crucial de esta historia, los horribles asesinatos que se habían cometido durante la noche anterior. Mire a Megumi y esta con su mirada de preocupación me indicaba que ni siquiera me atreviera a mencionar lo que hablamos en su cuarto y sin embargo era la única forma de liberar a mis amigos de este juicio._

-Eso es una cuestión muy simple. Hay un asesino suelto en los alrededores

_Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto mientras Megumi cambiaba su mirada de preocupación hacia una de enojo, luego lidiaría con ella pero por ahora es hora de introducir un poco de lógica y cordura a la clase._

-Piénsenlo un momento quieren. He oído historias sobre las muertes de los años anteriores relacionados con la maldición, la mayoría ocurren por accidentes inexplicables o por suicidios y es obvio que esto no es ninguna de esas cosas, lo mas sensato es de que hay un loco al que le gusta matar allá afuera.

-Si ese es el caso entonces ¿que hacemos?

-Simple quedarnos aquí y esperar hasta que los Numata regresen entonces le avisaremos a la policía y registraran el lugar para hallar al culpable.

-Esta bien eso puede explicar las muertes por ahora, pero los tendremos vigilados de cerca

_Dicho esto el grupo se disolvió algunos como Sayuri y Yukito subieron a las habitaciones, Manabu y Naomi se quedaron conversando en el comedor, Ikuo estaba conversando con Naoya y Yuya, yo por mi parte me había salido del comedor para dirigirme al cuarto aunque estaba siendo seguida por Izumi y el grupo._

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Takako

-No hay de que, no se que estuviera pensando Sayuri cuando los acuso de todo esto

-Kakinuma-san ha estado muy preocupada respecto al asunto así que no la culparía si se estresara con el paso del tiempo, especialmente si esto se volviera a repetir

-Aun así eso no le da derecho a andar culpando gente como si nada Yukari

-En eso tiene razón Sugiura aunque cada uno sabe quien tiene realmente la verdadera culpa

_Nada como un poco de silencio incomodo para poner la situación en su punto máximo, aunque después Tomohiko saco un tema un poco menos tranquilizador_

-Respecto a lo que dijiste en el comedor, ¿en serio crees que haya un asesino suelto por el bosque?

-Es lo mas lógico hasta este momento, creo en la maldición aunque esto esta lejos de serlo, esto obviamente esta hecho por alguien, por una persona no por la maldicion

-Mientras todos permanezcamos en la mansion estaremos a salvo

-Si pero hablaremos de esto después.

_Dicho esto cada uno tomo un diferente camino ya sea dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, los cuartos de la izquierda o sus habitaciones. Yo me quede sola al pie de la escalera hasta que mi calma se vio interrumpida por Megumi que no parecía estar muy feliz_

-¡Estas loca Sugiura, en que rayos estabas pensando!

-Es bueno verte Megumi

-No trates de hacerte la graciosa, ¿por que demonios dijiste eso?

-Era la única forma de calmar a Sayuri y a su grupo

-Y no pudiste pensar en otra una que no se ¿¡No convierta a la clase en un grupo descontrolado presa del pánico!?

-Se lo que tratas de decirme Megumi pero como te dije es la respuesta mas lógica a todo este incidente

_Megumi permaneció callada un rato cuando finalmente dijo_

-Bien pero de ahora en adelante espero que con tu supuesta teoría ocurran menos incidentes.

_(1:30 PM)_

_Pasada la discusión entre ambos grupos en la mañana las cosas siguieron calmadas en la casa hasta la hora de la comida, aunque claro para llegar a la tranquilidad de esa misma tarde hubo un pequeño incidente entre Yumi y Sachiko que hizo que casi iniciaran una lucha entre ellas pero fueron detenidas por Yuya y Daisuke respectivamente. Fuera de esto la tranquilidad reinaba en el comedor. Kouchi había llegado de improvisto un par de horas antes, no había estado presente en la discusión del comedor por lo tanto no sabia nada de quienes defendían a Izumi y al consejo y de Sayuri y sus partidarios que lo atacaban constantemente, ni de como a el se le atribuía cierta culpabilidad en las muertes. La mayoría sabia que se encontraba aun en el cobertizo lamantandose por la muerte de su tía por lo que casi nadie hablo con el a la hora de la comida._

_Un poco antes de que terminara de comer vi como Matsuko se paraba de su mesa con un plato en la mano y salia del comedor. Por lo que me dijo Junta al parecer Sayuri no había bajado a comer por lo que debía seguir en su cuarto, eso no me sorprendió mucho puesto que debía estar ideando teorías para culpar a Izumi y a mis amigos de las muertes, pero lo que me extraño era de que no se encontraba Kyouko tampoco y al parecer nadie la había visto desde que subió a su cuarto en la mañana. Pensaba en ella y en otras personas que no estaban en el comedor cuando de repente un grito hizo que nos levantáramos de las sillas._

_Salimos corriendo fuera del comedor Izumi, Yumi, Megumi, Yukari y yo y nos dirigimos hacia la dirección del grito que era el cuarto de Sayuri y de Matsuko. Matsuko estaba tirada en el suelo cuando llegamos con la comida derramada por todo el piso y los platos rotos._

_-_Arita-san ¿que paso?

_Yukari trataba de averiguar que había visto Matsuko para que la alterara así cuando Yumi y yo vimos que era. En su cuarto había una cama y en esta se encontraba Sayuri acostada pero parecía no reaccionar ni a los gritos de terror Matsuko ni a los de Yukari e Izumi para hacer que se calmara por lo que nos acercamos mas y lo vimos. Un charco de sangre se había formado en el piso de la cama mientras que las sabanas de las mismas tenían un poco del mismo liquido, Sayuri estaba acostada con los ojos abiertos mientras que un chorro de sangre salia de su cuello. Estaba muerta, una estaca había sido enterrada en su garganta._

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, nueva muerte. Lamento si este capitulo lo consideran relleno pero hay que formar la atmósfera típica de desconfianza, misterio y terror típico de another. Lamento mucho que este capitulo tenga solo una muerte pero debo cuidar muy bien a los personajes no los puedo matar a todos de una vez ademas algunos van a crear el suspenso necesario y se opondrán a los protagonistas como hemos visto.**

**Una muerte en el capitulo haciendo en total 8 muertes en la historia aquí la lista de los que han muerto:**

**Reiko Mikami**

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Sayuri Kakinuma**

**Lamento que Sayuri no haya durado pero no se preocupen su legado hablara por ella. Hasta ahora no hay ningún oc en la historia así que todos le pertenecen al anime, manga y novela de another. Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Octavo capitulo de la historia, vaya aun no puedo creer que haya podido escribir otros 7 antes de este pero bueno que se puede hacer. Como dije lamento si algunos personajes se encuentran ooc pero algunos son retratados así intencionalmente para que puedan ir acorde a la historia, mientras que a los que no lo son lo lamento y trato de que se apeguen lo mejor posible a la historia original. Dicho esto que comience el capitulo**

* * *

_27 de mayo de 1998 (1:38 PM)_

_Yumi y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas ante la horrible escena que se nos mostraba en frente, estábamos sin hablar por el shock repentino de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Sayuri ante nosotros, a pesar de no ser una imagen tan traumante y macabra como la del cobertizo aun podía dejar atónito a cualquier persona._

_Izumi había dejado a Matsuko con Yukari y Megumi para acercarse con nosotras y verificar que había visto Matsuko. Cuando se acerco no pudo soltar un pequeño grito y retroceder un poco, en su vista podía ver a pesar de las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos esa mirada de enojo, enojo contra quien hubiera hecho esto, yo podia sentir los mismo pero al igual que el enojo en mi también había otro sentimiento: __confusión_

_Estaba pensando en esto cuando vi que llegaron Naoya y Tomohiko al parecer alerta por el grito de Izumi_

-Wow ¿Pero que demonios ocurrió aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien Izumi-san?

-Teshiwara creo que lo mejor seria dejarlas solas un rato

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero que no escuchaste ese grito, obviamente algo malo paso aquí!

-¡Ustedes dos cállense!

_Izumi al parecer los había ignorado al principio mas cuando empezaron a pelear decidió que no era tiempo de sus tonterías y asumió esa actitud de líder que la hacia destacar en situaciones donde tomar las decisiones y permanecer calmado era lo mas importante._

-¡Teshiwara, Kazami si quieren hacer algo útil registren todas las habitaciones del piso de arriba excepto la 1 entendieron!

-¡Si señora!

-Entendido

-¡Yumi ve por Junta y por Kouchi y registren el cuarto para saber si han dejado algún indicio o pista!, ¡Yukari, Megumi tusteden lleven a Matsuko al comedor para que se pueda sentir mejor y nos explique la situación!, Takako ven conmigo

_Izumi no necesito repetir dos veces lo que había dicho por que rápidamente todos estaban haciendo lo que les había indicado a pesar del sentimiento de odio que sentían contra ella, típico de ella hacer que tu enemigo coopere con tu causa mientras el tenga el mismo objetivo que tu y este objetivo para todos era hallar la explicación y el culpable de todo esto y para eso necesitábamos la cooperación de todos los que quedaban vivos en la clase._

-Izumi ¿hacia donde vamos?

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita

_A veces Izumi tenia cierta característica de no revelar sus planes hasta el final así que por corto tiempo esa respuesta se me hizo extraña hasta que vi a que se refería tampoco comprendía por que le había ordenado a Naoya y a Tomohiko de inspeccionar todos los cuartos menos el 1 hasta que finalmente lo recordé._

_Legamos enfrente de la puerta, Izumi toco un par de veces cuando de repente se entreabrió un poco y pudimos ver a la persona del otro lado._

-¿Que se les ofrece?

-Escucha Mei ¿podemos pasar? es de suma importancia

-Si no son nada mas que la encargada de las contra medidas de la clase Akazawa Izumi y su amiga Sugiura Takako ¿verdad?, Adelante pasen

_Mei abrió completamente la puerta permitiéndonos el paso por lo que entramos a su habitación la cual tenia un olor a sopa probablemente por la comida que había traído del comedor para el almuerzo. Nos sentamos en un sillón que había a lado de la cama mientras que Mei se sentaba enfrente de nosotros en una silla que habia traído._

-¿Que las trae por aquí?

-Volvió a pasar

-Vaya ¿dos veces seguidas? eso si que es extraño

-No es extraño, sabemos que hay alguien detrás de esto

-¿Alguien? ¿Tienen pruebas?

-Se que suena imposible de creer pero es la verdad y tu fuiste testigo de la primera prueba

-...¿Quien fue esta vez?

-Sayuri

-Kakinuma-san si buena chica, callada, extrovertida aunque algo agitadora ¿no lo crees Izumi?

_Mei tal vez se refería al incidente de esta mañana en el cual Sayuri logro poner a casi toda clase en contra de ella y el consejo, no se como se entero pero en sus palabras parecía aludir dicho problema._

-En fin ¿Para que me necesitan?

-Necesitamos que bajes y te reúnas con los demás en el comedor, se que tu condición como no existente en la clase va hacer difícil lo que tengo planeado pero por tu bien y de la clase necesitamos a toda la gente capaz de ayudar en esta situación

-... Entiendo bajare pronto solo ordenare un par de cosas, aunque déjame decirte mi condición de no existente no ha sido impedimento para poder hablar con Yukari-san ni con Sakakibara-kun, encontrare la forma de hablar con ellos sin que se enteren el resto

-...Solo cuida que nadie se de cuenta, vamos Takako

_Dicho esto Izumi y yo nos levantamos y salimos del cuarto, cuando estaba adentro se podía sentir la tensión entre esas dos, solo se necesitaba una pequeña chispa de fuego para hacer explotar ese barril de pólvora lo cual seria totalmente desastroso para todos, especialmente si en el asunto también esta envuelto Kouchi._

_Vigilamos que nadie viniera y salimos hacia el corredor al cuarto que compartían Matsuko y Sayuri para reunirnos con el resto. Oímos unos ruidos del otro lado por lo que decidimos entrar. Dentro de este se encontraban todos a los que Izumi les había ordenado hacer algo respecto a este incidente menos Yukari y Megumi que seguían en el comedor._

-¿Hay algún avance?

-No pudimos encontrar nada en la habitación, al parecer sea quien sea que haya hecho esto lo planeo para no dejar ninguna pista, ademas las ventanas y las puertas no muestran ningún tipo de forzamiento, el cuarto simplemente estaba cerrado

_Lo que dijo Kouchi alimento mas mis temores por la dirección que esto tomaba sin embargo nadie pareció darse cuenta por lo que Izumi siguió con su interrogatorio_

-¿Que encontraron ustedes dos?

-Bueno, investigamos todos los cuartos como lo ordenaste Izumi-san...pero casi no encontramos nada...excepto...este...es como un...eto..

-Para ahorrarte la molestia de golpearlo mejor sigan nos.

_Salimos en dirección hacia donde se dirigían Kazami y Teshiwara hacia el cuarto en medio del pasillo que era el Aki y el de Kyouko, llegamos en frente de la puerta y los chicos lo abrieron al parecer nadie pudo dejar salir una pequeña exclamación ante lo que vimos. Por todo el cuarto había manchas de sangre, en la cama, en las paredes, el piso e incluso el baño pero esto era imposible, Aki había sido asesinada esta mañana y su cuerpo estaba en el cobertizo junto con los otros 6 ademas la única persona que había subido este cuarto era..._

-Cuando entramos también nos impacto mucho así que comenzamos a buscar mínimo el cadáver de la persona a la cual le pertenecían estas manchas pero no encontramos nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo como si se lo hubieran llevado

-Pero no es así por que si no habría un rastro de sangre

-Exacto Sugiura, después pensamos que la sangre le podía pertenecer a Matsui-san pero era el mismo problema que en el caso que anterior, ademas solo una persona estaba en este cuarto después de los asesinatos del cobertizo la cual ha estado desaparecida desde el desayuno

-¡Pero eso es imposible como puede ser que Kaneki-san haya desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro dejando solo manchas de sangre en su cuarto! ¡Y si hubiera sido asesinada, como su cadáver desapareció bajo las mismas condiciones!

-...No lo se realmente Izumi-san pero de lo que si se es de que esto se repitió en dos cuartos

-...¿¡QUE!?

_Salimos del cuarto inmediatamente para dirigirnos al que nos indicaba Naoya. Al abrir la puerta encontramos el mismo escenario que en el cuarto de Kyouko e igualmente no encontramos ningún indicio del culpable. El cuarto al parecer le pertenecía a Yukito y a Daisuke y como a Daisuke lo vimos en el comedor la sangre por ende le pertenencia a Yukito._

-No encontramos nada mas en el resto de los cuartos y sospecho que ustedes dos revisaron el cuarto que sobraba ¿no es verdad?

-Si no encontramos ninguna pista... Vayamos al comedor para ver como sigue Matsuko y nos pueda decir si vio algo antes de entrar al cuarto.

_Después de haber dicho esto Mei salio de su cuarto, como si estuviera escuchando la pequeña conversación entre Izumi y Tomohiko y esperado a que Izumi hubiera dado esa instrucción para salir. Todos salimos del cuarto para dirigirnos al comedor, yo me encontraba hasta mero atrás del grupo por que estaba inundada en pensamientos y confusiones._

_Era obvio que esto era obra de un demente asesino que se encuentra rondando por el bosque no hay duda de ello, pero lo que me desconcierta era de que como pudo entrar a la casa para matar a Sayuri y dejar el desorden que vimos en las habitaciones de Kyouko y Yukito, y si se pensaba mejor la situación como fue le posible asesinar a los maestros, a Aki, Aya, Noboru y Takeru si se encontraban dentro de la casa y como pudo llevarlos al cobertizo sin dejar rastros de sangre en el camino. Le dije al grupo que era un asesino contra quien debíamos protegernos y esperar a que los Numata volvieran para poder dejar este caso a manos de la policía mantenernos aquí encerrados para evitar mas muertes y desapariciones pero no funciono, al parecer todos en el grupo estaban ocupados sacando sus propias teorías para darse cuenta de los hechos e incluso Kouchi lo dijo, el cuarto de Sayuri se encontraba cerrado al momento de su asesinato y ninguna ventana se encontraba forzada y probablemente era el mismo caso con el cuarto de Yukito y Kyouko por lo cual solo había dos explicaciones: el asesino logro meterse en la casa y se encuentra escondido en la misma acechándonos para matarnos uno por uno o alguien del salón era realmente el asesino._

_Me estaba doliendo la cabeza por lo confuso que era el asunto cuando me di cuenta de que llegue sola al ultimo escalón de la escalera para atravesar el salón e ir a la cocina. Voltee y vi al grupo paralizado con ojos de asombro y algunos con cara de que querían vomitar mientras que a otros le empezaban a salir lagrimas. _

_Volví__ a girar la cabeza y la levante hacia donde estaban observando y recibí un shock enorme al ver lo que se encontraba frente a nosotros. En la puerta principal se encontraba clavado el cuerpo de Kyouko saliendo gotas de sangre de su vientre y de sus ojos debido a que sus ojos habían sido arrancados y solo se veían dos huecos negros escurriendo sangre mientras que su estomago había sido abierto y sus intestinos habían sido sacados y se encontraban tirados por el piso mientras le colgaban algunos de la abertura en su vientre._

_Eso fue simplemente horrible._

* * *

**Sigo vivo gente y sigo con este proyecto en mente. Después de publicar el capitulo 6 se me vinieron encima una serie de proyectos en la escuela por lo que tarde un poco en hacer el capitulo 7 aunque luego pude terminarlo para comenzar con este por que tengo la costumbre de publicar uno mientras ya tengo terminado otro, sin embargo se me vino un poco de pereza por lo que me tome unas vacaciones no oficiales y ahora como compensación les traigo los capítulo en un mismo día para al mismo tiempo comenzar con el 9 y el 10.**

**Hubo 1 muerte en este capitulo y hay una persona desaparecida haciendo un total de 9 muertes y 1 desaparecido en toda la historia. Aquí esta la lista:**

**Muertos**

**Reiko Mikami **

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Sayuri Kakinuma**

**Kyouko Kaneki**

**Desaparecidos: Yukito Tsuji**

**Dicho esto les recuerdo no hay ningún OC por lo que los aquí listados le pertenecen a la novela, el manga, anime y película de Another.**

******Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	9. Chapter VIII

_27 de mayo de 1998 (2:30 PM)_

_Segiamos__ congelados en nuestros lugares mientras observábamos el cuerpo sin vida de Kyouko frente a nosotros, esto era imposible definitivamente lo era, como era posible que el asesino clavara el cuerpo de Kyouko a la puerta sin que nadie lo notara ya sea los que estuvieran inspeccionando los cuartos o los del comedor y como pudo hacerlo sin dejar el típico rastro de sangre como camino a no ser que la hubiera la hubiera matado en la puerta misma pero si hubiera sido así Kyuoku hubiera gritado pidiendo ayuda._

-Disculpa Akazawa-san pero podrías apurarte un poco, Arita-san se esta exasperando un poco y es necesario que...are ¿Que están viendo?

_Megumi nos hablaba desde la puerta del comedor por lo que no podía observar nada del aterrador escenario que estaba frente a nosotros cuando de repente se escucharon unos ruidos de lucha en el comedor cuando de repente pudimos ver a Matsuko saliendo a toda velocidad del mismo siendo perseguida por algunos de la clase_

-Arita-san por favor necesitas descansar un poco ven de regreso al comedor todo estará bien

-¡NO VOY A CREER TUS MENTIRAS SAKURAGI! ¡NI LAS DE USTEDES ME OYERON TODOS ESTAMOS CONDENADOS A ESTA MALDICIÓN, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡Junta, Naoya sujeten a Matsuko y llévenla de regreso al comedor!

_Siguiendo las ordenes de Izumi rápidamente se iban a disponer a someter a Matsuko cuando de repente saco un cuchillo apuntando hacia ellos_

-Ni se le ocurra entendieron, ¡NO SE LES OCURRA ACERCARSE O ME ENCARGARE DE MATARLOS ANTES QUE MALDICIÓN!

-¡AHORA!

-¿Que ...

_Cuando menos nos lo esperábamos San, Yuuya, Makoto e Ikuo salieron y se abalanzaron sobre Matsuko tirándola al suelo y arrebatandole el cuchillo para de nuevo llevársela adentro._

-Les dije que era necesario que vinieran rápido

-Deja el sermón aun lado Megumi, hay que ver que rayos paso

_Ya dentro Megumi nos puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en el comedor, al parecer Matsuko no se había recuperado del shock por lo que algunos del grupo le sugirieron descansar, Matsuko estaba incrédula, frenética, desconfiada y aterrorizada por lo que pusieron a alguien a cuidarla. Pasado un poco de tiempo Megumi y Yuuya trataron de hacer que Matsuko les explicara lo que había visto pero ella seguía repitiendo incoherencias por lo que Yukari le dijo a Matsuko que nos buscara para poder manejar mejor la situación. Después de eso ya sabrán lo que paso._

_Ya dentro de la cocina muchos nos empezaron a preguntar donde se encontraban Sayuri, Kyouko y Yukito puesto que no vieron el cadáver en la puerta de entrada y por lo tanto no estaban al corriente de los asesinatos ni de la misteriosa desaparición de Tsuji. Matsuko al parecer había sido atada y sido puesta en una silla del comedor siendo vigilada por Yumi y Shigeki aunque claro eso no evito la incomoda conversación y discusión que sostuvimos con toda la clase._

_-_¿Es que no lo ven? No hay nada que podamos hacer estamos condenados al igual que los demás y todo gracias a ...ella

_Matsuko se había dado cuanta de que Mei había venido con nosotros y cuando la vio no pudo evitar que la ira se apoderara de ella._

_-_¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA ME OÍSTE! ¡TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ES POR TI!¡POR TI MURIERON 10 Y POR TI MORIREMOS TODOS!

-Un minuto como que 10 personas han muerto si se supone que hemos contado hasta ahora 7 personas

-Sobre eso Megumi lo que vio Matsuko para que la alterara así fue el cuerpo de Sayuri que fue asesinada, también en la puerta de la entrada se encuentra el cadáver de Kyouko y respecto a un tercer asesinato no estamos muy seguros ya que Yukito se encuentra desaparecido pero no descartamos su muerte.

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el comedor. Al parecer nadie se esperaba estas noticias mas cuando Izumi las dio a conocer no tardaron en encenderse los ánimos entre la clase entera._

-¿Están diciendo que no estamos seguros aquí?

-Todos vamos a morir

-Por culpa de los representantes

-Arita-san tiene razón, todos vamos a morir

_Esta clase de comentarios se escucharon por todo el comedor, Yukari y Tomohiko trataban de poner orden entre los descontrolados alumnos que intentaban acercarse para tratar de hacer que Izumi y los demás les dieran una respuesta concreta, Yumi, Naoya y Junta trataban de apartar el tumulto de alumnos de Izumi, Yuuya y Kouchi estaban hasta atrás del grupo cubriendo a Mei de lo que se estaba convirtiendo una turba a punto de linchar a alguien mientras yo miraba atónita como se había desarrollado todo y mientras volteaba hacia el grupo de Kouchi y Yuuya, no se si fue una ilusión pero me pareció ver a Mei sonreír un poco, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con nuestra desgracia aunque después no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso debido a que alguien había logrado apartar a los chicos de su camino y había logrado hacer su camino hacia Izumi. _

_Era San que al parecer se mostraba molesta e iba demandar respuestas y las conseguiría de Izumi por las buenas o las malas. Después de apartar a un frenético Naoya de su camino San llego enfrente de Izumi y la agarro del cuello empezandola a estrangular._

-Escucha muy bien Akazawa yo vine a este viaje a olvidarme de la maldición, ¡NO A QUE MATEN A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI EN UNA JODIDA CASA POR UN JODIDO DEMENTE!

_Todos al parecer se habían calmado por la discusión que estaban viendo aunque algunos se mostraban mas preocupados que otros_

_-¡Izumi-san_ aguarda!

PUFF

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Naoya tirado en el piso debido al fuerte golpe que le había dado San en el estomago, mientras Naoya se retorcía en el piso debido al impacto que le había propinado San, esta volvió a encarar a Izumi que luchaba por poder respirar._

-Como te iba diciendo a mi no me importa lo que los demás digan sobre la maldición o la maldita no existente, yo solo se que hay una persona a la que hay que culpar por todo eso y es a ti y dicho esto espero que lo resuelvas.

_Dejando libre a Izumi, San se dio la vuelta para retirarse mientras veía como Izumi era ayudada por Yukari y por Haruka_

-Por que si no me asegurare de acabar contigo antes que el asesino

-¿Hacia donde crees que vas?

_-_A donde crees, me largo a mi cuarto

-Si haces eso hay una posibilidad de que seas asesinada

-¿Tienes una idea mejor Sugiura?

-Por lo que sabemos Sayuri y Kyouko fueron asesinadas estando separadas del resto de la clase, no se como rayos pudo entrar el asesino a sus cuartos pero es obvio que ninguno de nosotros debe de andar solo por la casa por lo que debemos permanecer juntos y si es necesario salir, hacerlo en grupo, es simple resistir hasta que los Numata vuelvan y se los podamos reportar a la policía.

_Era el plan mas lógico si se pensaba en estos momentos de angustia, aunque obviamente necesitábamos armarnos para nuestra protección y del grupo en si, pero eso lo vería mas tarde. Lo importante era calmar estos ánimos encendidos que casi hacen que acabara con una buena parte de la clase y con mis amigos. Muchos decidieron optar la opción mas lógica sobre la anarquía y el desorden algunos mas calmados que otros que querían acciones rápidas contra todo lo sucedido pero al final incluso San con un tsk decidió seguir al grupo no sin antes decirme algo._

-Por ahora jugare con tus reglas pero si esto no funciona tomare este asunto en mis manos.

_Cuando dijo esto se oyó un golpe en la puerta haciendo que casi todo el salón se sobresaltara. Los chicos del salón se juntaron para abrir la puerta y si era posible empezar a pelear con algunas chicas como voluntarias. Armados la mayoría con instrumentos de cocina se acercaron lentamente a la puerta mientras algunas de nosotras también se habían armado con cuchillos, tenedores y cucharones bueno si fuera el asesino por lo menos le darían unos buenos golpes con esas cosas._

_Los muchachos iban a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y pudimos ver la figura del otro lado._

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Lo siento pero es posible que haya muchos en esta historia. Despues de un bloqueo masivo he vuelto para continuar esta historia, lo cual se puede comprobar por que este es uno de los capítulos mas cortos de la historia pero espero que se me pase para poder continuarla.**

**Capitulo sin muertes por ahora (yay para los protagonistas) por lo que el conteo sigue igual pero las cosas se pondrán peor para ellos. **

******Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	10. Chapter IX

**He vuelto tratando de mejorar esta historia y tratando de salir de mi bloqueo (dios como lo odio), pero como sea eso no me detendrá por que esta historia va a ser terminada (algún día, pero sera terminada). En fin trato de sacar ideas de diferentes lugares para extender la trama y poder terminarla. Dicho esto comenzamos.**

* * *

_27 de mayo de 1998 (2:50 PM)_

_Todos se encontraban preparados con sus armas de cocina cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, con un simple grito todos los chicos se lanzaron contra la figura que se vio en el umbral de la puerta sin embargo todos se detuvieron cuando esta no se acercaba ni hacia nada, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Yukito al cual creíamos desaparecido o incluso muerto. Cuando comprobamos su identidad algunas chicas con ayuda de los chicos se acercaron para hacerle unas preguntas y para hacer que descansara por que había colapsado cuando entro al comedor._

-Tsuji-kun ¿que ocurrió? ¿donde estabas?

-Yukari debes dejar que descanse

-Pero necesitamos respuestas Izumi y el nos las puede dar

-Si pero todo a su tiempo, ¡alguien traiga agua y algo de comida!

_Yukari se comportaba como una hermana mayor para la clase mientras que Izumi se aseguraba de que actuáramos como si se tratara de un simple problema o proyecto de escuela del cual podríamos salir adelante. Templanza y liderazgo era lo que representaban estas dos chicas y a pesar de que se odiaran en el interior debían de sostener esa ilusión de que eran amigas por su bien y el de la clase._

_Cuando trajeron a Yukito dentro del comedor este empezó a moverse y trataba de levantarse fue ahí cuando vimos un gran hilo de sangre que salia de su estomago. _

-¡Yukito que demonios paso! ¡que bastardo te hizo esto!

_Naoya seguía gritando tratando de sacar una respuesta de Yukito mientras que al darse cuenta de su herida Makoto, Daisuke y Sachiko trataron de buscar un botiquín para tratar de sanar la herida. Media clase estaba histérica mientras que la otra mitad trataba de ayudar a Yukito para que sobreviviera y les pudiera decir quien le había hecho esto e ir sobre el también, tratando de vengar las muertes de los otros. Pero toda posibilidad fue destruida cuando Yukito pudo decir algo entre todo el alboroto_

-..Salgan de aquí...escapen...no dejen que los atrape.

_Dicho esto finalmente colapso y no se movió mas. Fue cuando vimos su espalda debido a la posición en que quedo, su ropa de la parte de atrás había sido arrancada dejando ver su espalda, sin embargo lo que observamos fue repugnante. Lo que vimos fueron sus costillas expuestas, no había ninguna clase de carne que las cubriera por lo tanto también podíamos ver sus pulmones, parte de sus intestinos y demás órganos._

_Algunas personas se habían desmayado mientras que otras ya superaban el borde de la desesperación y rayaban el de la locura gritando desvarios y diciendo que era mejor dejar la mansion antes de que murieran._

-Escapen y no dejen que los atrape ¿Alguna idea de lo que signifique eso?

_Dejando de prestar atención al tercer intento de motín que se hacia en menos de 24 horas voltee para poder contestar la pregunta de Junta. Esa frase me pareció extraña puesto que se pudiera referir al mismo asesino o a una persona relacionado con este, aunque aceptar la idea de que alguien en la clase pudiera estar relacionado con este loco me inquietaba mucho._

-Seguramente se refería al asesino

-O a la maldición

_Me tomo por sorpresa ver a Haruka detrás de nosotros y mas lo que había dicho._

-No seas tonta Haruka es obvio que hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no hay que considerar todas las posibilidades incluso las que creemos imposibles ¿No crees Takako?

-Solo hay una forma de ver esto y es por las posibilidades lógicas no en un cuento de hace 26 años.

-Bien en ese caso los dejo solos, nos vemos par de tórtolos.

-Eeespera... no ... ...ppero qqquien...cccomo

-Nononono...ella...yo...que?

_Debo admitir eso fue vergonzoso para ambos. Dejando a un lado eso vi que la calma ya había sido restaurada y que ahora todos en el salón estaban discutiendo que hacer para evitar mas muertes._

-Es obvio que necesitamos protección ante todo lo ocurrido

-¿Y como lo haremos Akazawa? lo único con lo que contamos son con instrumentos de cocina

-Yo se de una forma en la que se puede

_Rápidamente__ todos volteamos hacia Ikuo que al parecer había captado la atención de la clase._

-¿De que hablas Takabashi-kun?

-Se supone que era un secreto de familia Sakuragi-san pero supongo que si llegamos a este punto es necesario hacer lo que sea para protegernos. Durante la guerra mi abuelo perteneció a un escuadrón que capturo una buena cantidad de armas extranjeras. Poco antes de que se firmara la rendición los compañeros de mi abuelo decidieron esconder todo lo que los relacionaran con la guerra por que presentían que la derrota estaba muy cerca así que decidieron esconder todo el armamento que pudieran aquí mismo en Sakitani Kinenkan.

-Creo que ya se a que quieres llegar con esto Ikuo

_(3:10 PM)_

-¡Por Dios ¿cuanto falta?!

_Nos encontrábamos recorriendo un largo pasillo oscuro y digo nos por que los que acompañaban a Ikuo por las armas eran Naoya, Yukari, Manabu, San, Yuuya, Junta, Mei y yo. Por decisiones de la clase se decidió hacer un grupo grande que se encargaría de acompañar a Ikuo por las armas y a juntar comida que ya empezaba a escasear en la cocina. Los que se querían unir al grupo lo comunicaron rápidamente aunque el por que nadie las sabia._

_Cuando partimos nos dirigimos al ala opuesta del comedor por lo que no pudimos evitar el cadáver de Kyouko que aun se encontraba clavado en la puerta. Decidimos que lo mejor era llevarla a su cuarto para por lo menos darle un "descanso" digno sin embargo al final decidimos no hacerlo por que entorpeceríamos la investigación policíaca si veían nuestras huellas._

_Cruzando la puerta nos dirigimos al armario donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza. Apartando algunos útiles y arrancando un pedazo de tapiz pudimos ver una puerta que al abrirla nos dirigían unas escaleras hacia el mismo pasillo largo y oscuro que nos encontrábamos recorriendo en el mismo momento en que se quejo Naoya._

-Eto Takabashi-kun ¿Alguien mas sabe de todo esto?

-Si te refieres al bunker, no mi familia lo ha mantenido en secreto del antiguo gobierno imperial y del actual, si hablas de las armas no te preocupes Sakuragi-san mi abuelo pudo conseguir un permiso especial poco antes de la ocupación que sigue vigente.

-¿Como es eso posible?

-Secreto de familia Junta

-No importa como el caso es de que funcionara para que matemos al bastardo

-Estoy de acuerdo con San el desgraciado pagara por lo que ha hecho aunque lo haga con mis propios puños

-Solo en caso de que el asesino sea mas débil que San

_Cuando escuche a Junta decir eso no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa a pesar de que casi nadie la escucho. Dejando a un lado ese insulto Naoya puso su brazo en el hombro de Junta y otro en el mio._

-Felicidades Junta, has hecho que Takako se riera si sigues así estoy muy seguro de que llegaras lejos.

_Apartando su brazo de mi hombro le di un buen golpe en la cara aunque estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que había dicho al igual que Junta_

-No soy una muñeca sin sentimientos

-¡Estass...segura...de eso?

-Idiota

_Después__ de que Mei dijera eso nos dedicamos a alcanzar al resto que se habían adelantado aunque un avanzábamos un poco lento debido a que Mei y Junta tenían que sostener de vez en cuando a Naoya. No me juzguen se merecía ese golpe desde el día anterior._

_Finalmente llegamos al final del corredor en la que había una puerta. Usando las mismas llaves que uso para abrir el cobertizo pudo abrir la puerta. Alumbramos con la linterna que traíamos el lugar con lo que pudimos observar todo un arsenal digno de un batallón de guerra._

_Cada quien se lanzo a cada una de las cajas que habían extendidas por todo el cuarto. Había de todo: pistolas, fusiles, ametralladoras, municiones, escopetas entre otras. Al parecer no había suficientes armas del mismo tipo así que tardamos en encontrar una para que se pudieran usar las municiones hasta que Yukari se topo con una de mi gusto._

-Eto ¿Creen que esta funcione?

-Al parecer hay muchas de esas ¿pero que demonios es?

-Winchester modelo 1894 muy común en Estados Unidos

-Wow Misaki no pensaba que podrías saber de armas

-No se nada de eso Watanabe solo se que mi padre tiene una de esas y la trata como su hija...Al parecer hay suficientes para la clase sin embargo la pregunta es de que si funcionan.

_Cuando Mei dijo eso se oyó un disparo que resonó en el cuarto y sobresalto a todos en el grupo. Miraron hacia donde se había oído el disparo para encontrarse conmigo y con el rifle que había elegido del cual salia humo del cañón. Me voltee hacia ellos y con una simple sonrisa les dije:_

-Funcionan

* * *

**Parte nueve de la historia, (me ha tomado mucho tiempo aunque un viaje sorpresa tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos) pero finalmente complete este capitulo. **

**Lo que dice Takako de que no es una muñeca sin sentimientos lo saque como un homenaje a Misato Fukuen la seiyu de Takako y de Yin protagonista de Darker than Black que es una doll (muñeca) y estas son consideradas seres sin emociones en la serie aunque luego las va desarrollando.**

**Espero seguir por que ya mero entro a clases pero espero poder terminar mínimo para diciembre**

**Del próximo año**

**Tu cállate. bueno siguiendo con el recuento hay un total de 10 muertos en la historia y sin ningún desaparecido los cuales son:**

**Reiko Mikami**

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Sayuri Kakinuma**

**Kyouko Kaneki**

**Yukito Tsuji**

**Dicho esto les recuerdo no hay ningún OC por lo que los aquí listados le pertenecen a la novela, el manga, anime y película de Another.**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	11. Chapter X

_27 de mayo de 1998 (3:30 PM)_

_Viendo como tenia el rifle en mis manos algunos no pudieron evitar un sentimiento de desconfianza hacia mi, lidiaría con eso después digo después de todo pudimos comprobar que las armas que teníamos habían resistido el paso del tiempo y aun disparaban aunque algunos no se lo tomaron con tanta calma._

-¡Estas loca Sugiura! ¡Que demonios fue eso, querías que nos muriésemos del susto!

-Solo lo hice para comprobar que funcionaran, no quisiéramos que le intentemos disparar al asesino y que lo único que logremos sea sacarle una sonrisa antes de que nos mates ¿No lo crees Manabu?

-Eres una maldita...

-¡Ok suficiente ustedes dos!, Maejima ve ayudar a Teshiwara y a Nakao a cargar las armas en un carro nosotros vamos a hablar con Sugiura un rato

_Mirándome con un poco de desconfianza y después de darle a Yukari la misma mirada, Manabu fue a cargar los rifles en un carro que al parecer se encontraba en el almacén._

-En serio Sakuragi a veces me pregunto como Akazawa puede llegar a tener mas poder que tu, se nota que tu también tienes tu lado firme.

-Simplemente así se dan las cosas Watanabe-san

-Je, sabes cuando todo esto acabe te ayudare a despedir a esa mandona.

-Quisiera no hablar de eso ahora...en cuanto a ti Sugiura-san

- Si, si ya lo se, prometo ya no volver hacerlo mama

-Mínimo te lo podrías tomar con mas seriedad

-Creo que este tiempo con Naoya ya me esta empezando a afectar...bueno respecto a los rifles ya decidieron cuantos llevaremos.

-Lo discutí con Takabashi-kun y decidimos llevarnos un rifle por cada persona de la clase.

-Espera, espera eso significa que la loca de Arita también va tener un arma tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?

-Despues de reflexionar un rato decidimos que solo le daremos el rifle a Arita-san cuando sea casos extremadamente necesarios, mientras este mismo se mantendra lo mas lejos de su alcance

-Menos mal...pero ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿como rayos usas estas porquerías?

-...Ehmmm creí que tu sabias.

-¡COMO RAYOS VOY A SABERLO SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA QUE VEO ALGO DE ESTAS COSAS!

-Solo aprieta el gatillo y listo

-Me temo que es algo mas complejo que eso Misaki.

_Todos se voltearon a verme cuando dije eso mientras al mismo tiempo me decían con sus ojos como rayos lo sabia._

-Esta es un rifle de palanca manual lo que significa que después de haber sido accionado el gatillo sale la munición pero el cartucho no, así que para sacarlo se acciona esta palanca que lo saca y hace que se mueva hacia la siguiente bala, es muy difícil al principio debido a que se hace el uso de las dos manos para su manejo, una para sostener el rifle y la otra para accionar la palanca después de haber sido realizado el disparo, sin embargo con el tiempo las personas mejoran hasta el punto de usar el winchester como si fuera una pistola normal o sea lo usan con una sola mano.

_Todos simplemente se quedaron en silencio cuando termine de explicarles como usar el rifle mientras al mismo tiempo también me ganaba unas miradas de extrañeza_

_-_Oye Sugiura.. tu...como..bueno es que

-Mi familia siente un gran amor por las armas así que ellos me enseñaron lo básico

_Silencio incomodo_

-Para mi es suficiente ¡Oye Teshiwara agárralo!

_Después__ de comprobar que los rifles funcionaran debidamente y de paso llevar suficientes balas para la clase, ademas de una lección rápida de como usar el rifle, salimos del túnel para dirigirnos al almacén de comida, el ascenso fue muy cansado debido a que solo había escaleras por lo que entre casi todos tuvimos que subir el pesado carro. Lo que habría pagado para ser Ikuo en ese momento._

_Saliendo del pasadizo nos dirigimos hacia el almacén que estaba un poco mas alejado que la puerta del armario. Trajimos con nosotros la suficiente comida para que la clase pudiera aguantar los días que quedaban antes del regreso de los Numata, sin embargo el destino parecía estar en contra nuestra._

_-_Oigan ¿no escucharon algo?

_Todos nos detuvimos inmediatamente a lo que había dicho Yuuya, por que al parecer por lo que nos contó la puerta que conecta con el patio trasero se azoto repentinamente._

-Seguro fue el viento digo con esta tormenta seria imposible que a veces no se azotaran puertas.

-Solo que hay un problema con eso Teshiwara cuando regresamos al comedor nos aseguramos de cerrar la puerta con candado

_Ante la revelación de Ikuo nos quedamos simplemente congelados de la sorpresa mientras al mismo tiempo escuchábamos unos pasos lentos que seguramente se acercaban a nosotros siendo probablemente el asesino mismo._

_-_¡CORRAN, DISTRAERÉ AL BASTARDO MIENTRAS USTEDES LLEVAN EL CARRO Y LA COMIDA A LA CLASE!

-San espera...

-¡DIJE QUE SE VAYAN!

_Dejando de preocuparnos por San decidimos correr simplemente aunque claro lo lamentaríamos __después sin embargo a mitad del camino nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba alguien entonces volteamos y..._

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS CON ELLOS MAEJIMA!

-¡ESTAS IGUAL DE LOCA QUE ESE TIPO SI CREES QUE TE DEJARE SOLA!

-Yo puedo con el

-Creo que tendríamos mas ventajas si luchamos los dos

-Je..como quieras...listo y...¡DISPARA!

_Mientras estábamos en medio del salón principal escuchamos dos descargas de los rifles sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a salir a ayudarlos_

-¿Creen que estén bien?

-No se la verdad Mochizuki pero por ahora debemos preocuparnos por..

-¡Que demonios fueron esos dos disparos Yukari!

_Mientras nos preocupábamos sobre la situación de San y Manabu salieron rápidamente Izumi y Yumi que al escuchar la conmoción decidieron revisar que pasaba._

-Teshiwara, Mochizuki, Takabashi, Nakao tomen el carro y lleven las provisiones adentro pero antes Akazawa y Ogura tomen un rifle

-Yukari ¿Que demonios esta pasando?

-Solo les diré que Maejima y Watanabe necesitan ayuda Akazawa

-Ok en eso caso Yumi tu ve con los chicos y...

-Ni lo pienses Akazawa

_Rápidamente la atmósfera se volvió tensa entre esas dos_

-¿Que dijiste Yumi?

-Dije que ni pienses que voy a dejar que tu te largues dejándome sin una posibilidad de defender a los que me importan. Yo también pertenezco a esta clase y como miembro de la tal me dedicare a defenderla cueste lo que cueste sin importar lo que tu digas.

_Izumi simplemente miraba a Yumi con esa mirada de odio retador y desaprobación que me había dado a mi el primer que llegamos aquí pero ahora no habia tiempo para esa clase de peleas._

-Por fin alguien que rete a la reina

_Yumi simplemente se volteo hacia Mei momentos después de decir eso_

-No me digas que ella también tendrá un rile

-Lo que se por el bien de la clase Ogura-san

_Antes de poder contestarle a Yukari lo que pensaba, Izumi rápidamente intervino_

-Dejemoslo para después ahora tenemos cosas mas serias que ver

_Salimos las cinco directamente hacia el ultimo en que nos encontrábamos para ayudar a San y Manabu si no era demasiado tarde. _

_Como rayos pudo entrar el asesino a la casa si se supone que la misma esta cerrada con candados y cerraduras de las cuales solo Ikuo poseía las llaves. Acaso posee una copia de cada llave y cerrojo o incluso realmente las personas que se supone murieron al principio están colaborando. Por dios esto es demasiado confuso._

_Cuando llegamos al lugar donde escuchamos los paso Mei, Yukari y yo nos sorprendimos por que en lugar de encontrar signos de lucha o sangre lo encontramos todo en orden como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso hubiera sido un alivio de no ser por un pequeño detalle: ni Manabu ni San se encontraban por algún lado._

* * *

**Por dios décimo capitulo del fic, en serio se me esta haciendo algo pesado esto pero no se preocupen algún día verán terminado esto (algún día). **

**En fin quiero agradecer a una de las pocas personas (a quien engaño la única) que ha dejado reviews en la historia. Muchas gracias Andrea por este apoyo que haces que quiera acabar este fic y descuida pronto veras mas muertes me ando alimentado en esa materia y como yo soy un chico que en materia de facebook simplemente lo odia te doy las gracias desde aquí. También quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia Nutella D'BeltCx y al gran y único Lord Arthas is Still Alive cuyos fics Zero Railgun, Cielo Sintético y StairWay To Heaven me han encantado por lo que me siento honrado de que siga mi historia, por lo que para los fans de To Aru Majutsu no Index, Zero no Tsukaima y Angel Beats les sugiero que lean las historias de este gran escritor.**

**Bueno y por mas decir en el recuento van 10 muertos y 2 desaparcedos**

**Muertos**

**Reiko Mikami**

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Sayuri Kakinuma**

**Kyouko Kaneki**

**Yukito Tsuji**

**Desaparecidos: Manabu Maejima y San Watanabe**

**Dicho esto les recuerdo no hay ningún OC por lo que los aquí listados le pertenecen a la novela, el manga, anime y película de Another.**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	12. Chapter XI

**Bueno ya estamos a punto de empezar el capitulo 11 de esta historia. Muchas gracias como dije en el capitulo pasado a los que dejan reviews y aunque no los dejen me hacen sentir bien con tan solo mirarlo y darle una leída para pasar el rato, por que como dije esta historia es solo una relación de lo que se me ocurrió. Muchas gracias a los lectores nacionales e internacionales (que ni se por que se interesaron en la historia) por sus vistas. Comenzamos**

* * *

_A partir del momento en que no encontramos a San o a Manabu perdimos la noción del tiempo, estaba claro lo que se debía de hacer: salir vivo de aquí o morir intentándolo._

-Siento interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo pero no creen que debemos apurarnos para ayudar a Watanabe y Maejima

-Ese es el caso Ogura-san se supone que ellos se quedaron aquí

-¿Que tratas de decir?

-Digo que cuando nos separamos ellos se quedaron aquí para luchar con el supuesto asesino

-¡¿Pero donde están?, no pudieron desaparecer en tan solo 5 minutos ademas de no dejar ningún indicio de lucha!

-No lo se...

_No nos movimos dentro de un rato, no lográbamos comprender lo ocurrido, era el mismo caso que se presento en los asesinatos anteriores solo que esta vez teníamos posibles indicios de la desaparición. Pero no fue así, simplemente se los llevo, como si fueran absorbidos por un agujero. Odiaba admitirlo pero ya los podía dar por muertos._

_Regresamos lentamente al comedor, sin embargo decidí echar una ultima mirada al sitio donde se supone deberían estar los dos y en el que en ese mismo momento se encontraba Mei, lo que vi definitivamente no era normal, estaba sonriendo..sonriendo como una niña al que le cumplen sus caprichos, era una sonrisa con felicidad pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de sentirse superior solo por que así lo quiso el destino. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que la veía sonreír pero daba el sentimiento de que disfrutaba esto, de que disfrutaba este retorcido espectáculo como si nada en el mundo importara mas el simple hecho de que ella sobreviviera._

_Cuando llegamos al comedor la escena era poco alentadora. Kouchi, Junta, Naoya, Tomohiko, Yuuya e Ikuo sosteniendo sus armas enfrente del mismo carro en que las habíamos traído mientras del otro lado se encontraba el resto de la clase mirándolos con odio _

-Tan siquiera me molesto en preguntar

-Akazawa diles que se alejen de las armas y que dejen de apuntarnos con ellas cada vez que intentamos acercarnos

-Se las entregaremos si los puedes controlar

_Me acerque a preguntarle a Junta que ocurrió mientras estábamos fuera, al parecer cuando entraron con el carro toda la clase se les vino encima, sin embargo Tomohiko logro pasar entre el tumulto y se reencontró con los chicos, parecía ser que la clase perdería el control...otra vez sin embargo todos se detuvieron repentinamente, los chicos voltearon hacia donde miraba la clase y para su sorpresa Kouchi se encontraba apuntando su rifle al montón de gente ante la mirada atónita de todos._

_Cuando le preguntaron por que hizo eso el respondió secamente de que mínimo ahora estaban controlados y decidieron seguir el mismo ejemplo eso si sin dejar de sentir una incomodidad de apuntar a sus amigos con rifles._

_Un poco extremo pero mínimo funciono._

_-_A todo esto ¿que fueron esos disparos que se oyeron?

-A parecer Manabu y San trataron de detener al asesino

-¿Y donde están?

_La pregunta de Tomohiko hizo que el ambiente en el comedor se volviera tenso, algunas personas que escucharon parte de la conversación ya empezaban a enloquecer, otros planeaban lanzarse sobre los chicos otra vez pero tomar armas, matarlos y salir corriendo, otros simplemente nos daban malas miradas. Algunos chicos ya estaban listos para volver a apuntar en caso de que algo pasase mientras otros por lo que escuche ya estaban dispuestos a disparar. ¿Como rayos llegamos a esto?_

¡BANG!

_Rápidamente__ todos se giraron al escuchar el disparo, algunos que me acompañaron por las armas se voltearon hacia mi pensando que otra vez era yo quien disparaba balas a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo yo no había disparado ninguna bala. Voltee rápidamente y vi a Yukari con su rifle apuntando al aire._

_-_Escuchen bien, esto es una situación desesperante, no solo por que la mayor parte de nuestros amigos han muerto en este incidente sino que también estamos luchando por nuestras vidas, ¡Es en momentos como estos que debemos trabajar juntos en lugar de culparnos mutuamente por lo ocurrido! Estoy segura de que Maejima-kun y Watanabe-san están sanos y salvos pero necesitamos unirnos para poder encontrarlos y sobrevivir, por eso he decidido que se hagan dos grupos para buscarlos, pero no se dejara a ningún alumno atrás, todos los que han sobrevivido hasta ahora se juntara con algunos de esos grupos y buscaran por toda la mansion rastro algunos de ellos, somos 20 personas así que los grupos serán de 10 ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, ¿¡Perdiste la razón Yukari!? ¡Si vamos afuera nos mataran de seguro! Ademas creo que ya se con quienes formaras tu grupo ¿Como estaremos seguros de que tu y TU grupo en lugar de salir a buscar gente se quedara aquí mientras nosotros vamos en una misión suicida.

-Por que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar 23 vidas Naomi

_Todos simplemente se quedaron atónitos, nadie sabia de esa faceta extrañamente perturbadora de Yukari, solo unas pocas personas sabían de ello, yo había sido testigo de ese carácter el día anterior al igual que los chicos que asistieron a la reunión, ademas Izumi y por alguna extraña razón Yuuya sabían que si Yukari te llamaba por tu primer nombre era por que los problemas eran realmente serios y estaba muy enojada _

-Ademas Fujimaki-san creo que ya se la forma en que podremos comunicarnos

_-Break-_

-¿Donde estarán?

_Izumi se encontraba revolviendo todas las cosas posibles que se podía encontrar en el armario de suministros ¿Por que? Debido a que Yukari le había ordenado encontrar unos radios para los dos grupos que al parecer y según le dijo Ikuo se encontraban en la misma habitación por la que entramos hacia el bunker secreto. Izumi estaba a punto de reclamarle a Yukari pero recordó como se puso anteriormente por lo que decidió no provocarla, Yumi y yo la acompañamos y ene ese mismo momento nos encontrábamos vigilando la puerta._

-Esto si que es aburrido ¿no crees?

-Si pero prefiero esto a que nos encontremos con ese tipo

-Si tu lo dices, pero déjame decirte este olor es insoportable, huele como si algo se hubiera podrido por aquí

-Debe ser por la antigüedad del lugar

-¿...oye Takako te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Me gire para encontrármela cara a cara y con una mirada de de duda en su rostro_

-¿Crees que alguien de la clase es el asesino?

-Honestamente yo también tengo mis dudas

_Después__ de un poco de silencio Yumi volvió a preguntar_

_-_Y...¿Que piensas de Misaki?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a su actitud, ¿no te parece extraña o sospechosa?

-La verdad es de que observándola con detenimiento supongo que te tengo que dar la razón

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Lo digo por que en el tiempo que hemos estado viviendo esto se ha comportado de forma rara y digo rara por que no ha sido la misma forma como se comportaba en la escuela.. lo que quiero decir es que...

-¡Las encontré! ¡PUFF!

-¡Izumi!

_Al parecer después de encontrar las radios Izumi movió algunas cajas que se encontraban encima de ellos lo que hizo que se movieran y se le cayeran encima._

_A pesar de las risotadas que se daba Yumi, me ayudo a sacar a Izumi de la montaña que tenia encima y después de verificar que funcionasen los radios regresamos al comedor_

_-Break-_

-Buen trabajo chicas, me alegra que volvieran sanas y salvas...¿por cierto que te paso Akazawa-san?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Yukari

_Viendo como Izumi iba a seguir evadiendo el tema Yukari, simplemente se dedico a hablarle a la clase_

-Muy bien, cada grupo tendrá una radio para comunicarse en caso de que algo pase o encontremos a Watanabe-san y Maejima-kun. Por lo que me dijeron Matsuko, Haruka, Makoto, Kenzou, Kazue, Ikuo, Sachiko, Naomi, Shigeki y Daisuke formaran el grupo uno, el resto de nosotros el grupo dos ¿Alguna duda?

_Silencio absoluto_

-Muy bien en eso caso el grupo uno revisara el salón principal, los cuartos superiores y el ático, nosotros los cuartos de la derecha, el patio, el cobertizo y el sótano, regresaremos al comedor al anochecer o en caso de que así se nos solicite en el radio. Una ultima orden mas les vale regresar con vida.

* * *

**Dios santo 12 capítulos en total contando el prologo la verdad no sabia que esta historia se volvería tan larga, pero bueno así es la vida, ademas decidí cortar muchas partes de la misma por lo que ya solo quedan tres capítulos para que se termine los cuales van a ser dos de historia y uno de epilogo los cuales al parecer van a ser muy cortos, lo cual significara que podre continuar con mi siguiente historia.**

**La lista de muertos y desaparecidos sigue igual por ahora**

**Así**** que ****Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	13. Chapter XII

**He vuelto gente (v****aya si que he estado activo con el fic) Bueno como dije en el capitulo pasado el fic se acerca al final debido al parecer por que aparentemente ya no se me ocurre mas relleno XD, no ya en serio al parecer todo el material que pude sacar del manga de Umineko y de la canción correspondiente al ep 1 de este se me esta agotando eso si sin parecer que lo que escribía sonara a plagio, en fin esto lo hice por que me gusta Umineko y me gusta Another y vi una temática un poco parecida a dicha serie en los capítulos finales de another. Solo por esta vez itálicas no solo significaran pensamientos sino también conversaciones con alguien en la radio. En fin sin mas empecemos. **

* * *

_Después__ de dejar el comedor nuestro grupo se dirigió hacia el ala derecha de la mansion. Nuestro grupo a diferencia del otro estaba conformado por 11 personas en lugar de 10, obviamente esto pasaba si se contaba a Mei entre nosotros pero para no empeorar la situación al parecer Yukari no la contó. A parte de nosotras el grupo lo formaba Yumi, Izumi, Megumi, Kouchi, Naoya, Yuuya, Tomohiko y Junta. Diran que los grupos que generalmente formamos en el transcurso de esto son repetitivos pero eran en los únicos en los que podíamos confiar, y digo confiar a la ligera por que por los menos 5 de nosotros ya no confiábamos tan bien unos con otros._

-Así que ¿A donde vamos ahora?

-Creo que deberíamos ir primero hacia el cobertizo ¿Eso esta bien Sakakibara-kun?

-...Si, yo solo me quedare afuera

_Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia se supone el primer lugar que se supone hemos tratado de evitar, pero si íbamos a buscar a dos amigos por todos los lugares posibles eso significaría que tarde o temprano volveríamos a entrar ahí._

-Oye Takako te encuentro un poco desanimada ¿te pasa algo?

_-_¿Uh? No es nada Yumi solo que al pensar volver a ese lugar simplemente se me revuelve el estomago.

-Te entiendo aun no puedo creer que ella hubiera sido victima de esto, demonios tan solo en pensar en eso hace que desee por que simplemente no fui yo en lugar de ella

-Estoy segura que Aya hubiera dicho lo mismo si te pasaba lo mismo. Oye Junta ¿Por que tan atrás?

-Lo siento me empece a marear un poco por el olor del cuarto. No olía tan mal cuando cuando vinimos ¿Oigan por cierto han visto a Misaki?

-¿De que hablas? si ella viene justo detrás de ti

-Creí que se había ido al frente de ustedes

_Los tres nos detuvimos al darnos cuenta de que no nos poníamos de acuerdo hacia donde se había ido Mei. Fue ahí ciando nos dimos cuenta de que al parecer la habíamos perdido. Se que Mei era la no existente y todo eso pero a partir de que comenzó esta locura empezamos a hablarle y a reconocerla así que simplemente perderla como si no existiera era totalmente ridículo por lo que nos empezamos a preocupar._

_Después__ de andar buscando un rato nos dimos cuenta de que el resto ya se había ido así que empezamos a correr para alcanzarlos. Mientras corríamos empece a pensar como Kouchi y Yukari nos matarían por perder a Mei, Yukari por que simplemente perdería a otra persona mas que se supone había jurado proteger y Kouchi por que probablemente habíamos enviado hacia la muerte al seguro amor de su vida. Llegamos a la puerta que da hacia el patio trasero cuando vimos que todos estaban contemplando algo. Cuando nos asomamos por la puerta vimos a una figura parada frente a al puerta ensangrentada del edificio._

-Ok ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-No lo se Mochizuki-kun, alguna idea

-Tal vez sea el mismo asesino, en ese caso yo digo que le vayamos encima

-Perdiste la razón Kouchi

-Piénsalo un poco Kazami somos 11 contra 1 , si no lo venciéramos en este mismo momento seriamos unos idiotas

-En ese caso creo que no hay mas opciones

_Después__ de pensarlo un rato, Kouchi en serio tenia razón, era la primera vez en este viaje que nosotros podríamos sorprenderlo y atraparlo en lugar de se al revés, la pagaría y la pagaría muy caro. Fuera de eso parecía ser que Kouchi no se daba cuanta de que Mei no estaba en el grupo así que ninguno de nosotros le habíamos dicho y pensábamos hacerlo mas tarde._

_Habíamos__ entreabierto la puerta para poder ver bien a la figura una ultima vez y la cerramos inmediatamente, después nos miramos los unos a los otros y preparamos los rifles para finalmente salir_

-Muy bien 1...2..y ¡AHORA!

_A ese grito cada uno de nosotros salio corriendo hacia la figura esperando prenderla o por lo menos herirla, como no nos organizamos bien simplemente el grupo salio tal y como estaba al momento en que perdimos a Mei. Muchos iban con los ánimos alborotados dejando salir de vez en cuando gritos desgarradores_

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

_Nos acercábamos cada vez a la figura que simplemente permanecía quieta, sin ninguna intención de huir aun sabiendo que 10 tipos iban desenfrenadamente hacia el o ella. Cuando algunos estaban a punto de apuntarle o de agarrarle _¡BAM!

_Sentimos como cada uno de nosotros se estampaba irremediablemente con la puerta del cobertizo por que al parecer en el ultimo segundo la figura solo camino hacia un lado. Todos caímos apilados encima de otros algunos corrieron con suerte pero otros como Yuakri e Izumi no mucho._

-Es bueno volver a verlos

-¿Mei, que, como llegaste aquí?

_En efectivo la llamada figura misteriosa era simplemente Mei que creíamos que habíamos perdido y yo en este punto que probablemente ya la daba por muerta. Con un poco de tardanza nos levantamos cada uno hasta que finalmente Yukari pudo volver a tomar la palabra_

-Misaki-san ¿Que haces aquí creí que estabas con el grupo y que Yumi, Takako y Junta estaban justo delante de ti?

_Esto lo decía con cierta acentuación dejando mostrar su clara molestia hacia nosotros ademas de que cuando dijo eso lo dijo acentuando nuestros nombres mientras nosotros mirábamos nerviosamente a otros lados_

_-_Me adelante antes de que saliéramos

-¿Pero como es eso..

-Déjala Sakuragi-san la pregunta mas importante es viste algo en el cobertizo antes de que...bueno...tu sabes

-No, solo observe el exterior Tatara-san

-Bien en ese caso hay que prepararse para entrar Kouchi-kun tu e Izumi-san cuiden la puerta nosotros nos adentraremos

_Yukari le dio una mirada fría a Izumi mientras esta se la devolvía y dejándose ya de pleitos mudos entramos al cobertizo_

-No te preocupes Misaki-san, estoy segura de que Sakakibara -kun te terminara eligiendo a ti

_Ya dentro del edificio tomamos la lampara que al parecer la dejamos aquí desde la primera vez que vinimos. Revisamos la primera parte del cobertizo que constaba en los artículos regados por el piso del mismo mas cuando llegamos a la parte de los cadáveres decidimos darle la lampara a Naoya ya que era la persona que menos sentía nauseas aunque el ver los cuerpos sin vida simplemente le destrozaba el alma._

-Oye Naoya ¿Viste eso?

-¿Uh? ¿Donde Junta?

-Ahí al fondo

-Es cierto, ¡Chicos vengan!

-¿Que ocurre?

-Miren hacia allá

_Cuando lo hicimos vimos un texto del mismo color que el que se encontraba en la puerta del mismo cobertizo solo que este decía simplemente "¿Revisaron el sótano?"_

_-_Misaki ¿De casualidad estaba esto antes de que llegáramos?

-Ya dije Ogura que solo revise el exterior, no pude meterme debido a...

_En ese momento sonó la radio por lo que Yukari se dedico a responder_

-Esperen un momento...Si ¿que pasa?

...

-¿Hola, hay alguien? ¿Hola?

-..._.Buzzz...buzz...Bang..Bang ¿Hay...alguien?...Sótano...Hagan algo_

-¿¡Shigeki?! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Shigeki!

...

-¿Yukari, paso algo?

-¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SÓTANO!

_Salimos rápidamente en persecución de Yukari que se había dado carrera al sótano de la casa que seria el lugar donde encontramos las armas, lo cual desconcertó a Kouchi y a Izumi _

_-_¡Oigan, ¿a donde van?!

-¡Solo sigannos!

_Llegamos a la puerta que daba con el pasadizo pero Yukari se encontraba parada tratando de forzarla_

_-_No tiene caso esta atorada ¡Kouchi, Junta derribenla!

-No creo que

-¡SOLO HÁGANLO!

_Obedeciendo los dos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y corrieron hacia la puerta la cual se rompió por el peso de ambos_

-¡Rápido una linterna!

_Yuuya se la entrego a Yukari la cual empezó a bajar frenéticamente las escaleras, la seguimos pero al entrar al túnel rápidamente se perdió entre la oscuridad aunque aun se podía escuchar sus pasos por lo que intentamos seguirla ya que el pasillo era recto. Tratábamos de luchar contra el nauseabundo olor que emanaba del lugar pero nos concentrábamos mas en encontrar a Yukari cuando de repente Tomohiko se cayo con algo en el piso._

_Viendo con un poco de claridad que había pudimos ver que era Yukari que se encontraba de rodillas frente a algo aunque no se podía ver bien._

-Sakuragi-san ¿Que pasa, esta todo bien?

-¿Por que?.. ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDE SALIR NADA BIEN?!

_Después__ de pegar este grito simplemente Yukari se echo a sollozar mientras algunos trataban de consolarla, algunos confundidos tomaron la lampara que traía para explorar que había adelante para ver que había hecho que Yukari se pusiera así, no tardaron tan solo unos segundos._

_Iluminados con la lampara pudimos ver dos cuerpos uno sentado y otro acostado, enfocamos la luz primero hacia el que estaba sentado, era San pero lo que vimos nos quito el aliento tenia su arma encajada en la garganta, (tal y como tenia Sayuri incrustada esa estaca) solo que el estado de San era peor todos sus órganos desde pulmones hasta intestinos y corazón se encontraban esparcidos metros adelante y para rematar su ojo había sido arrancado dejando solo uno, enfocamos la luz al otro cuerpo pero no vimos nada extraño hasta que nos acercamos, estaba calcinado completamente dejando solo un bulto negro con una cara que se quedaría grabada hasta el final de nuestros días, por lógica dedujimos que era Manabu y que el olor desagradable que siempre olíamos cuando pasábamos por aquí era el de su cuerpo quemado, el olor a carne humana quemada._

_Estábamos__ petrificados cuando de repente sonó la radio_

* * *

**Aquí**** acaba este nuevo capitulo que honestamente creí que sería mas corto. Solo un dos mas y se acaba la historia. Respecto al ooc-ness que se ve en este capitulo debo decir que lo lamento mucho a las personas que siguen el cannon de another pero lo hago por fines para que mi historia pueda concordar y a los personajes que por error hice ooc de antemano también me disculpo. Puede que el siguiente capitulo realmente sea corto ya que es el verdadero final a esta historia, a pesar de que haya un epilogo. En fin hasta entonces**

**Hasta ahora llevamos 12 muertos **

**Reiko Mikami**

**Shoji Kubadera**

**Tatsuji Chibiki**

**Aki Matsui**

**Aya Ayano**

**Noboru Saruta**

**Takeru Mizuno**

**Sayuri Kakinuma**

**Kyouko Kaneki**

**Yukito Tsuji**

**San Watanabe**

**Manabu Maejima**

**Dicho esto les recuerdo no hay ningún OC por lo que los aquí listados le pertenecen a la novela, el manga, anime y película de Another.**

**Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Bienvenidos una vez mas a esta historia de la cual es el capitulo final de la misma, después de tantos meses de pensar, bloqueos y trabajos interminables hoy mismo es el final de la historia en si (pero va haber un epilogo después de esto) sin embargo me alegra haber llegado hasta aquí después de meses de trabajo, pero dejare esto al final. Por ahora les advierto de que este capitulo al igual que el anterior contiene ooc-ness intencional ademas de que podrá ser muy corto, pero por ahora disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-¡Esto no puede ser posible, no puede ser, no, no, no, no!

_Finalmente Yukari había sucumbido ante la __desesperación al igual que otros en la clase, se culpaba a ella misma mientras algunos observaban desconsolados y otros trataban de que se levantara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los sonidos de la radio por intentarse comunicarse con nosotros, muchos intentaron consolarla e incluso habían tratado de sacarla a rastras de ahí pero ninguno había logrado un progreso, finalmente yo era la ultima que no había intentado algo por lo que me acerque._

_Estaba inclinada en donde estaba Yuakri, le toque el hombro indicando que quería hablar con ella y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le di una bofetada que hizo que dejara de sollozar_

-Escucha Yuakri se que es difícil ver a tus amigos de esta forma ¡Pero no es el momento de andar sollozando como una niñita asustada y desprotegida, eres la representante de esta clase y compórtate como tal, en este caso debemos estar juntos para matar a este bastardo sea de nuestra clase o no!

_Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos ante como había hecho reaccionar a Yukari sin embargo Yukari me seguía viendo con ojos llorosos mientras tenia su mano en la mejilla donde le había golpeado._

-Sugiura-san ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Me voltee para ver de nuevo a Yukari_

-¿Donde esta Misaki-san?

_Al preguntar eso cada uno de nosotros la busco rápidamente pero sin hallar rastro de ella, había desaparecido nuevamente. Honestamente esta actitud de Mei ya me estaba hartando pero poco a poco se empezó a armar una teoría en mi mente, desde el principio Mei había estado actuando de forma extraña como ya le había dicho a Yumi sin embargo no lograba explicarme el por que. Después de ver eso recordé que desde que antes de que comenzara todo me la encontré en un pasillo de la casa antes de la reunión del consejo del salón diciendo que estaba afuera, pero ¿por que estaba afuera exactamente , ¿como llego antes que nosotros al cobertizo después de todo lo ocurrido?, ¿como escapaba sin que la viéramos? _

_Después tenemos su actitud ante todo lo ocurrido: como sonreía cada vez que veía a la clase amotinarse, como sonreía al ver a cada uno de nosotros sufrir de duda y desesperación y de como disfrutaba vernos en problemas con el resto de la clase, como sabia de eventos en los que ni siquiera ella estaba presente y como hablaba con sarcasmo demostrando una actitud de que nada le importase, ni siquiera su vida. ¿Seria que realmente Mei tuviera que ver algo con el asesino?_

-Muy bien, alguno de ustedes ayude a Yukari a pararse, después vamos a revisar esas llamadas de radio del otro grupo

-Espera Takako-san ¿Que hay de Misaki?

-Creo que sabre donde la encontraremos

_Dicho esto salimos directo hacia el salón principal mas cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos ante el espectáculo ante nuestros ojos. Cuando abrimos la puerta Daisuke se nos cayo encima tratando de decir algo pero no lo comprendíamos. Al principio creíamos que no podía hablar bien debido a su problema de asma mas cuando tratamos de hacer que se apoyara para que se calmara vimos de que se trataba. Estaba atravesado por tres clases de picos por todo lo que era el torso por lo cual ya no podía aguantar mas y luchaba por decirnos algo, pero solo alcanzo a señalar los cuartos de arriba, después ya no se movió mas._

_Acostamos el cuerpo de Daisuke para empezar a correr hacia el lugar que nos había indicado pero nos llevamos una sorpresa por que por todo el salón había manchas y rastros de sangre. Ignorando eso subimos rápidamente para revisar algunos cuartos pero al llegar al escalón final vimos que ambos pasillos habían sido un escenario de matanza. Por ambos lados de los mismos se encontraban órganos y miembros arrancados de los que solían ser de las personas que conocíamos, cuerpos despellejados e incluso algunas cabezas daban el ultimo toque a el macabro escenario._

_Después__ de que nos alejásemos de ese horrible espectáculo me separe del grupo y me pare en el ultimo escalón._

-¡Misaki sal de ahí inmediatamente!

-Llegan un poco tarde ¿No creen?

_Saliendo de los oscuros corredores del salón Misaki solo camino unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse conmigo. No había ningún rastro de sangre en ella y mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica típica de ella._

_Me subí para tenerla frente a frente conmigo a pesar de que era un poco difícil por la diferencia de estatura._

-Escucha, no se como ni por que pero se que eres responsable de todo esto

-Vaya, vaya una acusación, solo espero que no me golpees al igual que a la pobre de Yukari

-No trates de burlarte me oíste, te has comportado extraño desde que llegamos y siempre que pasa algo que nos lleva a una matanza como estas siempre estas desaparecida.

-¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

-Supongo que esta contaría como una

-Hablo de ALGUNA OTRA

-¿Que me dices de los primeros asesinatos del cobertizo?

-Eso no prueba nada solo estaba afuera tratando de disfrutar de la noche

-¡No te quieras pasar de lista! ¡Te he observado y he visto que has disfrutado cada uno de nuestros sufrimientos!, Si no es por que de alguna forma estés relacionada con el asesino es por que solo eres una demente.

-...¿Algo mas que agregar?

-Si, a partir de ahora se te prohíbe estar en nuestro grupo, si planeas sobrevivir sola tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora esta bien sin embargo tambien lo puedes hacer con alguna compañía si es que alguien se ofrece

_Me voltee al resto del grupo que estaba mirando sorprendidos toda la discusión desde la acusación hasta este punto. Algunos todavía estaban atónitos mientras que otros simplemente aparataban sus miradas a otro lado. Vi que Kouchi estaba a punto de avanzar para ir hacia Mei, cuando fue detenido por Izumi y esta le dio un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Finalmente alguien mas avanzo_

-Yo lo haré

-Muy bien Megumi tu te encargaras de vigilarla bien, trata de que no se te escape fácilmente.

_Después__ de eso baje mientras los demás se apartaban del camino para dejarme pasar y lentamente irse con el grupo, heche una ultima mirada hacia Mei mientras esta observaba a todos en el grupo y finalmente entramos en el comedor. Cerramos la puerta y hubo un silencio que seguramente duro 2 minutos_

_-_¿Por que lo hiciste?

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que ¿¡Por que dejaste a Misaki allá afuera con solo una persona!?

_Me voltee hacia Kouchi para encontrarme con una odio puro hacia mi en sus ojos_

_-_Lo hice por que lo que dije era cierto

-¿¡Tan siquiera tenias pruebas para hacerlo, eh!?

...

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!

-¡Abre lo ojos Sakakibara! ¡Para ella no es mas que un simple y retorcido juego! ¡Ella disfrutaba vernos sufrir, ella disfrutaba VERTE sufrir y a no ser que sea una sádica es debido a que...!

¡BANG!

_Al escuchar el ruido del disparo interrumpimos nuestra discusión para salir hacia la dirección del mismo. Cuando llegamos y vimos lo ocurrido simplemente ya no pude aguantar mas. Al pie de la escalera se encontraba Megumi tirada probablemente con el cuello roto por la caída, pero si no era así seguramente el disparo que tenia en medio de la frente seguramente si le había arrancado la vida, mientras al pie del mismo cuerpo se encontraba la responsable de todo esto: Mei Misaki con su cabeza baja dejando solo ver su cabello negro._

-¡TU! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO DESDE LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TUVE PARA HACERLO!

_Había__ perdido la __razón y me encontraba simplemente apuntando con mi rifle a Mei, mientras esta solo permanecía en silencio _

-Takako, solo cálmate por favor

-¡No, no lo haré! ¡Sabia que tu eras la responsable de esto, sabia que no debí confiar en ti desde el primer momento que te conocí, SABIA QUE DEBISTE SER LA ASESINA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

-...En ese caso entonces dispara...

-¿Que?

-¡DIJE QUE DISPARES SI TE ATREVES MALDITA!

_Todos incluyéndome nos llevamos una ultima sorpresa en la noche. Era la primera vez que veíamos a Mei furiosa. Un relámpago ilumino su cara y pude ver como un odio inundaba sus ojos y digo ojos por que por primera vez podíamos ver su otro ojo sin ese famoso parche. Era de color verde y hacia juego con su ojo de color rojo, sin embargo al levantar la voz tan repentinamente hizo que la mayor parte de nosotros le apuntesemos._

_-_¡CREES QUE ME IMPORTE LO QUE TU O ALGUIEN DE ELLOS DIGA! ¡YA NADA ME IMPORTA, YA NO IMPORTA PERDER MI VIDA FRENTE A UNA PERRA PSICÓPATA COMO TU, MI ÚNICA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR SE FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! Y si tu no te atreves a disparar creo que el trabajo estará en mis manos

_Recuperándome__ del repentino shock que me provoco los gritos de Mei me di cuenta de que me estaba apuntando con su rifle. Rápidamente agarre la compostura y le apunte igualmente. Atrás oíamos los clamores de los chicos para evitar de que alguna de nosotras disparase pero ya era demasiado tarde solo una saldría viva de esta._

_-_Parece ser que todo se resume a esto veamos que tan buena eres con estos rifles Sugiura.

-¡Esperen por favor, hagan esto!

-Ya es tarde Izumi; si insistes tanto en que dispare lo haré con mucho gusto MEI MI-SA-KI

BANG

* * *

**Bueno gente este es el final del fic en si (yay logre acabarlo) nada como un final estilo 7thexpansion para terminar la historia, pero no se preocupen pronto saldrá el epilogo de la misma que dirá mas o menos que paso con los chicos. (Viva la Mei ooc) me disculpo mucho por los anacronismos y la ooc-nes que vieron pero como dije todo por el buen desarrollo de la historia.**

**Nota que nada tiene que ver con el tema- Cuando escribí la discusión entre Kouchi y Takako no me pude evitar imaginar la misma pero con Touma y Maika de To Aru Majutsu no Index (Kouchi mismo seiyu que Touma, Takako misma seiyu que Maika) quien sabe puede que algún día haga un crossover entre las dos series debido a estos cuatro, aunque Yumi también no se queda fuera debido a que Yumi misma seiyu que Febri de To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S. Busquenla en la wiki en ingles debido a que el sitio no me deja poner el link hacia la pagina.**

**En fin nos vemos hasta el siguiente que seria epilogo.**

******Another no me pertenece al igual que la trama y motion graphic de Umineko.**


End file.
